Flowing Tears
by Sakurelle
Summary: Rosemarie and Zelda are best friends and they love the same guy...Prince Link. But what they do not know is that they share a tragic past waiting to be repeated. LinkxZelda
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This applies to the entire story. I do not own Zelda. I only own my original character.

Prologue: The Past

I knew I had no chance. From the moment I saw them, I knew I had no chance. Link and Princess Zelda were made for each other. There was no way an ordinary servant like me would be able to gain Link's love. And yet, as I sit here by my windowsill, watching the two in the garden, I feel a pang of jealousy growing stronger. But I could never hate him or her. Zelda is my best friend, even if I am her maid. And Link is as friendly with me as with anyone else. If only he knew.

It was a long time ago, perhaps seven years, that Princess Zelda and Link first met. From that day forward, they liked each other. They knew it, I knew it. Now, for seven years, they have loved each other. And their love has only grown stronger. I fell in love with Link not knowing their bond. When I became aware of it, I knew there was nothing I could do.

"Rosemarie, the princess would like to see you now," a maid said. I jerked to attention. "She is waiting in the throne room." I was puzzled at first. I wondered what was going to happen. I quickly brushed my dress and hurried off. But before I left, I checked out in the garden. Link was jumping around as if he had won a race. All of a sudden, my heart jumped. I had a feeling I knew what had happened.

I raced down the stairs all the way to the throne room. Princess Zelda looked as if she had won something. She looked just like Link had been. This was not good.

"Rosemarie!" she cried, falling into my arms. She was sobbing with happiness. I definitely knew what happened. Princess Zelda showed me her left hand. On it...was a ring. I was groping for words. My guess was right.

"He proposed!" Zelda gasped. "Can you believe it?"

"No, I can't!" I whispered. I was fighting back tears. My dream was gone. It was foolish to think I could ever be with Link. I should be ashamed of myself. Instead, tears flowed inside me and out.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked.

"I'm fine, Milady," I lied, forcing back tears. "I'm just so...happy for you." Zelda was smiling.

"I have to go tell my father," she said as she rushed off. I ran up to my room and locked the door. Only then did I let my tears fall freely.

* * *

"I feel so sorry for you," Impa said. She stroked my hair. I felt like a puppy. A puppy being comforted by her mistress. "Poor dear." I had just told her my whole story, something I had previously only dared to tell my mirror. I remembered that Link thought my habit of talking to inanimate objects was peculiar. That only brought more tears. Impa was always there to listen for anything.

"I feel so...hopeless," I sobbed.

"You must tell Zelda-,"

"**No**!" I brushed away a few tears. "I won't ruin her life and Link's. It was my fault. I was foolish. I shouldn't have expected it to work out." Impa sympathetically patted my hand.

"Zelda has to know, Rosemarie. You have to tell her. Or Link-,"

"**That's worse**!" I couldn't control it. I ran out of the room. I stopped behind the kitchen doors and waited. I heard Zelda come in.

"Impa! Impa! Can you believe what-,"

"I know, Zelda. But there's something I have to tell you. Sit down...this might be a bit of a shock to you." I knew she was telling. But I didn't care. I ran all the way up to my room and locked the door like I had done a few hours ago and sobbed. Life didn't seem like living anymore. Finally, I got what I was expecting. A knock sounded at the door.

"Rosemarie?" It was Zelda. I didn't open the door. I couldn't face her anymore. I just couldn't. I felt a charge of something on the lock. I had forgotten about her magic! I knew it, there was no escape. I couldn't run forever. I stood up and brushed my skirts. I tried to wipe away my tears as best as I could. The door opened.

"Rosemarie?" I looked down at my feet. "You...I didn't know...why." I could tell she was lost for words. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin your life for my sake." That was the truth, even if I didn't want to believe it. Princess Zelda opened her mouth and tried to say something, and shut her mouth instead. And as if things couldn't get worse, Link came into the room.

"Impa told me you were here, so I came."

"Did she tell you?"

"About what?"

"Anything?"

"Besides your location, no."

"Well, I want to tell you something." Zelda trailed off and looked in my direction. I shook my head.

"Please don't. I don't want my life to get any worse." I left the room. Behind me, I could hear Zelda telling Link. _No! She's telling him!_ More tears came. My life was ruined. I could never face them again. And I couldn't face anybody. Never! I raced down to the kitchen. Impa was there as I had seen her ten minutes before.

"Rosemarie," she started, but I cut her off.

"You told Zelda, now Zelda's telling Link. I'm ruined!" I sat down at the table. My whole life had been ruined in three hours. I heard footsteps outside the door. I quickly hid in the pantry, peeking out from the slit in the door. Link and Zelda came in.

"Where's Rosemarie?" Link asked. I saw Impa shrug.

"I didn't see her." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"She isn't hiding, is she?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know. What happened?" Zelda bit her lip and Link sighed.

"A long story. Well, anyway, we must go find her. It's very important that I talk to her." The two rushed off. I stepped out of the pantry.

"I have to go," I told Impa. She sighed. I hurried up to my room. I packed all my stuff and headed down to the stables. I tried to find my horse, Nayru. She was next to Epona, Link's horse. I hitched my bundle. Nayru looked at me with curiosity; we had almost never gone anywhere before. I patted Epona and took Nayru from the stables. I looked back at the castle. One last look, and it would be...

A scream erupted from the castle. It was probably from the throne room. The horses reared and whinnied. I forgot all about my problems and raced toward the castle. When I got to the throne room, I gasped.

A man that was as tall as the ceiling stood there. He was cloaked in black and green. I had never seen him before, but he looked ugly and evil. Furthermore, he had Zelda in his clutches! Link was staring up at her, as was everyone else.

"Now listen to me!" the man bellowed. "I will let Zelda live as long as you give up your life, Link, and the Triforce."

"Never!" Zelda hissed, trying to pry herself from the man's grasp. The man only squeezed harder.

"Don't!" Link demanded. "You may take my life, but don't harm her!"

"No, Link!" Zelda cried.

"If it is your life you are willing to trade, than so be it!" The man held out his palm and a black globe began to grow from it.

"Link! Don't do it!" Link did not listen. He took his sword from his sheath and laid it on the floor. The black globe grew bigger. I knew what I had to do. Running as fast as I could, I pushed Link out of the way. And the globe of magic...hit me.

It was pain beyond imagination. The world spun around and flashed out of control. Every muscle in my body ached as if it never had before. Pain shot up my arms and legs. It felt like I was being torn in half. Finally, it was over. I collapsed on the floor. I saw Link take his opportunity and plunge the sword into the man. He vanished into smoke, dropping Zelda. Everyone crowded around me. I realized I was lying down. The castle began to spin around and slowly fade. This was the end, I knew it. I knew it as much as I had known Link and Zelda's love. Zelda crouched beside me; I could faintly hear her crying. Link took my arm. For once, I was a little happy. Tears streaked my face. Then slowly, the world grew dark...


	2. The Future

Chapter 1: The Future

The wind blew across the open field. It gave the gift of flight to the many leaves of the trees that danced in the wind. The happy wind. It echoed song that had rung across many billions of years. It toyed with the hearts of many a young child, causing laughter as they ran in the breeze. Today, the laughter that rang through its midst was of a young girl out playing on her sweet sixteen. She had beauty beyond imagination. Her hair was the color of the night, and her ocean eyes twinkled like stars. Her skin was soft and fair, with rosy cheeks, hence her name...Rosemarie.

Her long blue dress skimmed the grass as she twirled round and round. It was made of the finest of silks. It silhouetted her graceful figure. The loose sleeves exposed much of her arm, ending right below her elbows. Silver sunflowers raced across the pale blue sky of her dress. The fluttered in and out as she spun round and round.

"Rosemarie!" A call echoed in the distance. In an instant, Rosemarie stopped spinning. She raced over to the source of the sound. She smiled. Running toward her was a girl of equivalent beauty. Her hair was a cascade of golden locks, her eyes the color of lavender. She had fair skin and a slim figure. Her name was Zelda.

"Hey Zelda," Rosemarie yelled back. Her friend finally caught up with her.

"Happy Birthday, Rose!" Zelda said, hugging her best friend.

"Thank you, Zelda. Did you run all the way here to tell me that?"

"No, I thought you forgot what time it is!"

"Time?"

"Yes, of course, Rosemarie. As in, it's the start of the evening, which means..."

"Oh my Goddesses! Prince Link will be..." Without another word, the two raced off. They arrived back at Hyrule Market Town just as the gate closed behind them. With a sigh of relief, they headed to the inner streets.

The market was as lively as ever. Even though it was nearing dinnertime and it was practically dark, the stores had brightened their lamps and invited a festive mood. There was no reason to wonder why. The prince of Hyrule always visited the commoners. Rosemarie and Zelda hurried to the center of the Market where the fountain always played. Hopefully, Link would come by there.

The two girls had learned all about the prince in school last year (their favorite unit because Prince Link's portrait was displayed in the head of the classroom). Zelda had always thought his name didn't sound like a Hylian prince's. Rosemarie had researched the matter. She figured out that Prince Link of today was actually the great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson of the legendary Hero of Time! That's why he was named Link. And the Hero of Time's wife had been the legendary Princess Zelda of the past. Of course, learning that, Zelda was very thrilled and always kept boring Rosemarie with the idea that she might be destined to marry Link. To Rosemarie it was all boring history.

That was until she discovered something she found very interesting. While roaming though the Hyrule Library, Rosemarie came upon the diary of the Hero of Time's very own Zelda. She was reading it in the lounge chair, leaning back a bit, when she saw her name in the diary. She fell backwards.

After being embarrassed as everyone watched her get up, she quickly went back to the place she saw her name. It was as clear as the nose on her face. In the neatest cursive known to Hyrule, her name was printed in blue ink...Rosemarie. Puzzled, she read on. She figured out that the Rosemarie in the diary was the servant of Zelda. Though her position was very low, she was Zelda's best friend. Rosemarie was very excited with the news. She had an ancestor related to Zelda! Or hopefully, that was her ancestor. After all, it fitted perfectly well.

Rosemarie turned the next page and kept reading. Hoping for more information on her "ancestor", she flipped to the last entry in the diary. The words she found were "I miss Rosemarie. She was brave." This confused the present Rosemarie. She flipped back a few pages. She tried to look for any clue to where the past Rosemarie had gone. She found it.

A few pages from the end of the diary was a page written in shaky handwriting. It did not match any of the beautiful script in the other pages. Clearly someone who was shaking had written it. Rosemarie read, as best as she could, and got to the part where she realized what had happened. She read aloud,

"Now she's gone. After she intercepted that blast, Link managed to defeat the man. But the cost was too much for me. Now, I would trade my soul to have Rosemarie back again. I wish she didn't depart. I just hope she finds good luck wherever she goes. But, I cannot live without her."

Rosemarie gasped. She flipped back to the end. She read the last words again. She looked up at the date. She flipped back to the front and read that date. Only two years separated them. What had happened to Zelda? Eager to find out, Rosemarie rushed to the bookshelf. She found some books that could explain. She had never quite gotten to this part in her research. Finally, she found it.

"Rosemarie! Snap back to the future!" Zelda yelled. Rosemarie zoomed in from her flashback.

"Sorry, I was just going over something in my head."

"Yeah, but look," Zelda pointed to a crowd of people huddled around a figure on a horse. No doubt that was Prince Link. His blonde hair fell around his face and his blue eyes pierced his surroundings. He had a warm smile to all those who welcomed him. Children squeezed their way to him and older girls stood in the corner, gazing at him and giggling. Link got up and embraced the children; he loved kids. He waved to everyone, including the girls in the corner, who blushed and giggled furiously, some of them waving back shyly.

Rosemarie and Zelda were seated on the fountain rim, both gazing at him. Zelda held herself as well as a princess. Rosemarie knew she was a bit of a klutz and wondered if she should sit somewhere else. She supported herself by leaning forward but it was too uncomfortable. She leaned back a bit and her hands gripped the side. She knew how dangerous this was but it was the only comfortable solution. Maybe if her dress didn't have so many ruffles...

"He's waving at us!" Zelda squealed, startling Rosemarie. She fell backwards off the edge and plunged into the ice cold water.


	3. How Embarrasing?

Chapter 2: How Embarrassing?

Rosemarie gasped as she emerged from the water. She knew she shouldn't have sat on a rim that was only a few inches thick. Now she had embarrassed herself...again. She was used to doing it in front of her school, sometimes saying the wrong things or being off cue. That's why she had never gotten a part in the school play. She couldn't wear a ball gown without tripping on it. Oh well, at least Zelda always had the part. But in front of a prince...oh boy!

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked. Rosemarie nodded as she climbed out of the water. Her dress was soaked to the skin. She would have to go home and change. Zelda had concern written all over her face. But she still acted as if she was a whole lot older than sixteen...in a modest way.

On the other side, Link was wondering how to address the girl who was soaking wet. He though Lady would be too formal; these girls couldn't be as old as him. "Girl" sounded like he was talking to a toddler. "You There" was probably a bit too casual on his part. "Excuse Me" probably wouldn't catch their attention. What should he use...maiden! That was it: maiden.

"Um...Maiden?" Link realized it sounded cheesier when he said it. But he got their attention. Both girls were looking at him. "Uh...are you okay, Miss." There, that was a better choice. Why hadn't he thought about that before?

"Um...uh...I'm...fine...your Highness. I just...I'm...fine...thank you...your Highness." Link sighed and tried to roll his eyes without anybody seeing. Whenever someone layered his or her sentences with "your Highness" it made him really annoyed.

"Well, I was just concerned, that's all...and call me Link. I would prefer that." He gave the two girls a wink and turned around. Zelda smiled, like a princess would. Rosemarie, on the other hand, blushed scarlet.

"Oh my Goddess! He winked at me!" Rosemarie whispered excitedly.

"Wow, that's nice. Now shush, everyone will hear you."

"Why couldn't he stay longer?"

"Come on, shush. Come here. We can talk about it in the Back Alley!" Zelda took her friend by the hand and dragged her to the alley. Unbeknownst to them, Link secretly followed. The two girls rushed around a corner to a street full of dogs.

"Oh my Goddesses! He is so nice!" Rosemarie gushed. Zelda gave her an annoyed glance.

"You are way too over your head. He's just handsome, that's all."

"Handsome?"

"Handsome." Zelda looked over at Rosemarie. Rosemarie cocked her head to the side.

"Okay, cute."

"Cute?" Rosemarie asked innocently as she cocked her head to the other side.

"Oh fine, he's hot! Now leave me alone. Holy Triforce, it's like I can't stop myself."

"Ha! I got you! Headlines in the paper: 'Zelda Forced to Reveal Feelings Thanks to the Wonderful Rosemarie!'"

"Well, if it was in the paper, it would be pretty embarrassing. Good thing the prince doesn't know." But he did! The prince just happened to be listening, right around the corner.


	4. Zelda's Fate

Chapter 3: Zelda's Fate

"You're home!" Rosemarie's mother said as her daughter walked through the door. "Did you have fun?"

"Of course! Oh my Goddesses! I just met the prince! He's so nice, and cute, and everything!" Rosemarie replied.

"I remember, when his father was the prince, how we all used to flock around just for a better view when he came to the market! And what else, he chose a princess from the neighboring kingdom to marry!" Rosemarie felt something drop into her stomach.

"Does that mean Prince Link will marry a princess, too?"

"Well, Rosemarie, I don't think so. I mean, there are so many differences between Link and his father. For one thing, Link treats everyone in the kingdom as equals. His father only cared about flirting with girls." Rosemarie's mother huffed. "So vain, he was." Rosemarie fought the urge to giggle.

"Well, I want to go visit my diary...I have something to say to her." Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead, spend half your day writing a novel in your diary about you being a lost princess and Prince Link rescuing you!" Rosemarie flushed.

"Well! It's just...I mean...it is just my imagination!" She hurried off to her room. On the way, she tripped over something on the floor. She almost crashed into her bedroom door.

"What in the name of Hyrule was that?" She turned around and found that it was a book, and it looked very familiar. She realized it was the book she had borrowed from the library to figure out Zelda's fate. She picked it up and limped back to her room.

"Finally," she thought as she curled up in her plush chair and opened the book to the page she had marked. It was about Zelda...Zelda's death.

"On the eight of October," she read, "Queen Zelda passed away after giving birth to her daughter, named Zelda after her Honor. She had been very weak for a few days, barely eating anything. Her husband later committed suicide." Rosemarie stopped, looking at the book in horror.

"_He killled himself?_" she shrieked. "And she died? What kind of a fairy tale is that? I have to do something about this." Rosemarie took out her diary and began to write in it.

"In my story," she muttered. "There will be a happy ending. I know there will be."

* * *

Zelda was sitting cross-legged on the floor, reading from a book she recently borrowed from the library. It was about a strange topic, and she wasn't interested. But book reports...were book reports. Soon, she found herself thinking about Link. He was such a nice guy. He might have actually talked to them more if Rosemarie hadn't been soaking wet. Just like her, to ruin everything. Of course, Zelda didn't put blame on her. But, she did have to say that Rosemarie ruined many things, including more than a few school plays. But that was her...

Zelda sighed and closed her book. This was getting nowhere. Instead, she had to go back and think about Link, again. He was so hot, so handsome, so cute, so everything! She had never felt this way for any other guy. She just wished she could assure that Link thought of her the same way. But there were more than a hundred girls his age. Why would he remember just one?

* * *

Link sat in his bedroom, looking out the window upon his kingdom. Or soon to be his kingdom. One day his father would abdicate the throne to him. One day...

Link's thoughts wavered back to the market. Where he had seen those two girls and heard their conversation. Classic, he should have known. All girls thought about him that way. But these two in particular caught his attention. The calm one first. She seemed to hold herself upright, though sometimes she would be friendly. The other one, though a tad bit prettier, was a bit of a klutz. But Link loved that as much as he liked calm. He liked them both.


	5. Different Families, Lives, & People

Chapter 4: Different Families, Different Lives, Different People

The next day, Rosemarie awoke to the sound of an object hitting her window. Surprised, she opened her curtains. To her dismay, it was only a couple of boys playing a prank.

"The nerve of them to awaken a princess in her sleep. I ought to teach them a lesson." But, with a yawn, she plopped back on her pillow. "Next time." Her eyelids barely closed when a loud knock sounded on her door. With a huge moan of laziness she opened the door. A broom immediately made contact with her right shoulder.

"_It's seven in the morning, you aren't up? The laundry still has to be done, the dishes washed, the floor swept, and you haven't even made your bed?_" yelled her mother, as was her usual routine. "_What kind of example do you make for Wildflower?_" Rosemarie winced. She suddenly remembered that her mother had adopted a girl named Wildflower not too long ago. She mainly lived with her father, on the other side of the kingdom. But this week, she was staying with Rosemarie.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting to work," Rosemarie mumbled. She rubbed the shoulder where she had been hit.

"Yeah? It is 'yes ma'am' or you're kicked out of the house!" Her mother usually threw a fit in the morning ever since she had divorced. But usually by evening, she had calmed down. Rosemarie had to go through this every day. Sometimes, she got up a few hours early so she could impress her mother, but she always messed up and her mother complained. Nothing impressed her in the morning.

Rosemarie slammed the door closed and threw herself on the bed. In a few hours, she could get out of her house and go to the fields where she loved to run and play. A few hours...

* * *

After finishing her breakfast, Zelda calmly helped her mother wash the dishes. Her family was the quiet type. A mother, a father, and a daughter. No surprises anywhere. She didn't even have a pet. Since she was the only child, her parents weren't very strict. She had three rooms with their own bathrooms, two closets, and a library all to herself. In other words, she had the whole house. Her parents had the basement story and the kitchen. They almost never went into her territory. Yet, Zelda wasn't a spoiled type. She liked to share whenever she had a chance and give money to all the street children.

After washing the dishes, Zelda took a short shower. After a quick dress-up, she went to do her chores. That was the one bad thing about being a lonely-only. She had all the chores. All of them.

* * *

Link finished his breakfast. The table in the morning was quiet. It was long...and empty. His father wouldn't wake for a couple of hours, and it took his mom a few hours to dress up. He was always the first to be there. And to finish.

He set down his fork and almost immediately a servant picked up his plate. His seat was pulled back to allow him to exit and a few other servants cleaned his place. He left the room, trying not to notice that two guards standing next to him kneeled in his presence. He hated his life. Everything had to be monitored and carefully made sure to be perfect. He had to be protected beyond imagination. His parents had no time to spend with him. The only time he saw them was when he wished them good night. His sister, Aryll, had to be taught "princess matters". She was to be married in a month. She was only thirteen.

Link liked to call his life boring. He liked adventure...and romance. But he was stuck in the castle most of the time, and his future bride was a girl from a kingdom on the other side of the planet. Life sucked. He had better enjoy the last two years of his freedom. When he turned twenty, he'd have a wife to take care of. Link grimaced at the idea.

"Maybe I can talk my mom out of it," he thought aloud. He ran up the steps to his room, shook his head, and raced down again. He raced out the door to his stable. Sometimes, he just had to ride a horse before he could go into his room after heavy thoughts.

He reached the stable and ran over to his horse, Epona. She was sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to disturb her, Link kneeled down and thought about things to pass his time. His mind wavered over several things. Family...Aryll...marriage...kingdom...responsibility.


	6. The Race

Chapter 5: The Race

Rosemarie was sitting in the shade of her favorite maple tree. She had finally finished her chores and was writing in her diary as she waited for Zelda. Zelda had a lot more chores than Rosemarie could fathom. Rosemarie was an only child, most of the time, so she should have had the same number of chores. But, Rosemarie reminded herself, Zelda had a _much_ bigger house and she didn't have a maid. Unlike Rosemarie, who had a woman come to cook and tend the kitchen and the animals.

Rosemarie stopped thinking about her life and Zelda's because it only led to depressing thoughts. Instead she focused on her diary story, which she had made a promise to herself that she would indeed make a happy ending. She just finished a chapter as Zelda came running.

"So sorry, I had a bit of trouble finishing everything. The vase fell and poured soil and water all over the floor I had cleaned in the dining room." Zelda seemed a little out of breath. She sat down next to Rosemarie.

"Still writing about Link?"

"Yes, I hope that one day my dream can come true."

"Fat chance, I'll beat you to it."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Oh yeah?" The two girls giggled.

"Anyway, so where are you in your story?"

"Um...it's the part where..." Rosemarie explained her story to Zelda. None of them noticed as Link rode past the plain, a few feet away from them. He stopped.

Link squinted his eyes. They weren't deceiving him. Those two were indeed Rosemarie and Zelda. He could never forget Zelda, with her calm features and warm smile. But Rosemarie was also in his mind. Her jolly and outgoing ways and her beauty. Things that made him fall for both. If only he could choose.

"Hey, Zel! I'll race you to that tree!" Rosemarie pointed to a Weeping Willow in the distance.

"I don't know, Rosemarie."

"Aw, come on! I know you can at least catch up with me."

"No, I meant that you might trip on your skirt...like Last Time."

"We promised never to mention Last Time." To them, that was the code for the terrifying moment when Zelda and Rosemarie had raced through Hyrule Market Town. Rosemarie had worn a dress two sizes above normal. Prince Link was on his tour and he saw them, though he didn't take much notice. That was the time Rosemarie looked up and met his eyes. A second later, she stumbled and tripped. That was very embarrassing, embarrassing enough to be given a name: Last Time.

"Well, since you proposed the challenge...you're on!" Zelda interrupted Rosemarie's thoughts and ran off, Rosemarie running after her.

"Not fair! You cheated!" In her haste, she dropped the diary and pen.

Link smiled as the two rushed off to the Willow, with Zelda in the lead and Rosemarie following, shouting after her. Link remembered the time he saw a pair like them running through Hyrule Market. He was envious of their pleasure when the dark haired one had looked up at him. Suddenly, she had tripped and fallen. It was all Link could do to keep from laughing.

Wait a second...he remembered now. It was the same pair. The same pair. How funny he thought he didn't know them but he really did.

Link was about to turn and head back when he saw something by the tree. It was a small notebook, he thought. He leaned closer to see clearer. Link leaned over so much that he tumbled down from Epona's saddle. She neighed in surprise. Link wasn't listening. He had already rushed toward the book.

Opening it, he saw the title: Saved by a Prince. This was going to be interesting. He sat down and began to read.

"A few more feet and I'm going to win."

"Not a chance, Zel." The two girls raced back from the Willow Tree, each with her own idea of reaching the place first. But they never expected this surprise.

"Oh my Goddesses, there is someone reading a book under our tree," Rosemarie said. She stopped and Zelda followed suit.

"Who is it? Or...may I ask...who is he?"

"I don't know, Zelda. But even from a distance, he's mighty cute."

"Rosemarie! He's Link!"

"What?" They looked closer and confirmed their suspicion. It was the prince.

"He's reading...a book...under _our_ tree!" Rosemarie gushed. "Oh my Goddess!"

"Um...Rosemarie...that's not just any book. That's your diary!"

"_What_?" Rosemarie realized it was her diary. "Oh no! It has the story. We've got to stop him!" She rushed towards the tree.

"Wait! Rosemarie, you can't just..." With a sigh, Zelda ran after her.


	7. Revealing a Story

Chapter 6: Revealing a Story

"_'My Lady, I shall always be at your service. Forever shall you need me,' Prince Link said, 'Thank you so much, my dear prince. I am so grateful for your presence. But I fear that I may distract you from your kingdom, from your life,' Princess Rosemarie worried. 'Fear not, for you shall also become part of my life, if that is, you so wish to marry me?'. 'Oh, my prince, you have done me such an honor. Yes, I will.' And the prince grinned and took his princess into his arms, and lifted her face to look at him. 'May we live happily together.' 'Yes, my prince, together forever.' Link smiled and kissed his princess, and they lived happily ever after.'_"

The prince grinned as he read the final part of the book. He had been smiling the whole way through. Rosemarie had a wonderful imagination. He wanted to read every part over and over again. However, when he looked up, he saw Rosemarie running towards him. He grinned and her, and in surprise, she tripped and fell...

* * *

Rosemarie hurried as fast as she could to the tree. He couldn't let him read the last chapter. Her wish, her dreams, had all been incorporated into that story. That was why it was in a diary. But the last part was her latest fantasy, something she wanted above all else but would never happen. But when she got nearer, she realized he was reading the last few pages, and her heart almost stopped. Even worse, he looked up and gave a wide grin, looking extremely cute. She skipped a beat and stepped on her dress, pulling her to the ground. Zelda was the first to reach her.

"Rosemarie! Are you okay?" Rosemarie moaned as she got up.

"I'm fine. It's just my clumsiness."

"That's good. I didn't want you to knock out in front of...him." Zelda stopped as Link walked toward them, diary in his hand.

"I hope you are not hurt," he said. Rosemarie almost yelped.

"Oh, your Highness, I'm fine, your Highness." Link arched an eyebrow. "Uh...Link?"

"Well, I must say that your story is very intriguing." Link grasped Rosemarie's hand and helped her to her feet. "You have an amazing talent, Rosemarie." She blushed scarlet.

"Oh, um, thank you...Link." Link smiled as he handed her the diary.

"Are you planning to stop there, or is there more?"

"Um...there...was...um...supposed...to...um...you see...I want...to write...an epilogue but I don't know if...I'll get to it..."

"Well, if you ever do, you must let me read it. You will, Rosemarie?"

"Yes...of course."

"Good, I look forward to it. And, Zelda, do you write stories, by any chance?"

"No, I wish I could, but I don't have that talent." Rosemarie envied her. She didn't stutter like Rosemarie had.

"But you must enjoy some talent or another?"

"I hardly would call reading a talent, Link."

"Do you have any other hobbies?"

"None, really."

"Rosemarie?"

"Riding horses."

"Cool! I love riding horses too. Would you like to meet mine?"

"Of course, that...would...be so awesome, your...Link." Zelda cringed, but no one noticed. Link took out an instrument shaped like an oval, with holes running down the side and a pipe to blow into.

"An ocarina! I haven't seen many of these," Zelda cried.

"My mother taught me how to play; she taught me this really good song that Epona always answers to." Link played Epona's song, and the notes drifted into the air. They were so beautiful; neither of the girls had ever heard such a beautiful song. When it ended, they heard a neigh from the distance. A brown horse with a white mane rode up to Link. Zelda backed up a few steps.

"This is Epona. Epona, this is Rosemarie." Epona nudged the raven-haired girl. She lightly petted the horse on the nose. "This is Zelda." The horse neared Zelda, but she backed away.

"Please, Link. I'm not fond of animals..." Link grasped his mare's reigns.

"Sorry." Zelda lowered her eyes. She knew how much he liked horses, and any other animal. So did Rosemarie. But ever since Rosemarie had taken her into the Lost Woods, she couldn't think of animals again. She had gone astray from the path and wound up in the middle of the forest. It was dark and all the animals sneered and drooled at her sight. She had been terrified of even the common house cat since. Rosemarie was very fond of animals and had tried on many occasions to show her an assortment of calm animals. It didn't work.

"Well, I think I better go home. My mother will be waiting," Zelda said, her eyes somewhat on the ground. She left in a hurry. Link couldn't tell if she really had to go, or if it was an excuse to get away from Epona. But when he looked at his pocket watch, it was almost dinner time. He looked back at Rosemarie. She was standing arms folded as she watched her friend leave. A few minutes passed and neither moved. Finally, Link spoke up.

"May I escort you to your market, since I have to go there anyway?"

"Um...uh..." Rosemarie turned to face him. She was even more nervous since she was alone.

"Please?"

"Um...sure...I guess..." Link took her hand and helped her onto the horse. He sat down behind her. He handed Rosemarie the reins.

"Why don't you do the honors," he said. She smiled and took the reins. Soon, they were galloping toward the castle. As Epona's pace quickened, Link slipped his arms around Rosemarie's waist. She gasped silently and almost dropped the reins. Rosemarie wished the ride would never stop, but soon they had passed the gates just as they closed behind the pair. In the market, Link helped Rosemarie dismount.

"Bye, Rosemarie," he said as he kissed her cheek and rode back to his castle. She watched him until he disappeared.

"Bye..."


	8. Trying to Choose

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, so go away!!! No wait, read the story first!  
  
Chapter 7: Trying to Choose  
  
Rosemarie was flipping through the pages in her diary. Never had she been so happy in her life. Very few girls ever had the honor to talk to the prince, or even have him read their stories for that matter. Let alone, he had kissed her.........at least on the cheek. Didn't that count? Of course, she had a lot of embarrassing mishaps on the way, but that wasn't important. What was important was the silver lining to the cloud.........Rosemarie gave a happy sigh and fell back onto her bed.  
  
.........  
  
Zelda was curled up in a chair. She loved the prince............she really did! But for some reason, her heart kept telling her that the prince loved Rosemarie better. She would have given anything to be able to face animals bravely, or to be able to write like Rosemarie. Rosemarie!! She was such a lucky duck!! Drawing the prince's attention like that. She was so pretty and so talented. It wasn't a surprise to Zelda. But somehow, even if she knew Link loved Rosemarie, Zelda had a feeling that somehow..........somehow, she would end up with Link............ Then again. Something told her she wouldn't.  
  
.........  
  
Link was seated at the dining table. It was almost bedtime and he was trying to hastily decide which girl to choose. He took out a coin. Hyrule mostly operated on Rupees but the neighboring kingdom used coins. One side had a sword pointed downwards. The other had a shield angled to the side. It was Link's lucky coin.  
  
Link decided he should flip for the two girls. A foolish idea.........yes, but he had no other choice. The shield would go for Zelda, who was reserved and quiet. She didn't like to speak until she was spoken to, much like a shield wouldn't shield unless something was thrown against it. Rosemarie, on the other hand, was definitely a sword. She was very outgoing and always made the first move, whether it was a true hit or a miss.  
  
Link took a deep breath and flipped the coin. It came out on the sword side! For a second, he was satisfied. But then.........it hit him!  
  
/That's not fair!/ he thought. /Anything can happen on the first toss. I must do it more times to be more accurate/. He flipped again.........shield. /I thought so. This could have happened first. Now, to flip to see the real choice./ His second flip came out with another shield.  
  
"Link, dear," the Queen suddenly interrupted. Link almost jumped out of his seat. He forgot that his parents and sister were with him at the table. They were sitting pretty far away so it was hard to notice. "If you are just going to be flipping coins, you and your sister might want to head back to bed."  
  
"Wait mother!" he protested. /I still think I could have messed up. I'll make it four out of seven/ He flipped again. Shield. /Five out of nine/. Shield. /Six out of eleven?/ Sword this time.  
  
"This is getting no where!" he moaned as he banged his head on the table.  
  
"If you are playing heads and tails against yourself," the King said. "I'd find it mighty hard to lose, my son."  
  
"It's not that, Father. But anyways, I have a question. Which, in your opinion, is better. The sword or a shield?"  
  
"Everyone knows the sword is most powerful!" the king said. "Think about it. It can act as both a sword and a shield!"  
  
"I beg your pardon, my dear," the queen interrupted, "but you can clearly tell the shield is more powerful than the sword."  
  
"In what ways?" the king demanded.  
  
"Well, if you have the shield, you are more likely to survive. Plus, you can steal the word anytime you want. It is easy to steal that whereas trying to steal a big, hulky shield."  
  
"But, as you basically just stated, the shield is much more hulky. It is hard to carry around."  
  
"Well, my dear husband, a sword is even dangerous to the owner as to anyone else. It could kill you if you made one error."  
  
"Yes, but........." Link sighed as he watched his parents fight. They always got into some argument or another. On the opposite side, Aryll sat silently, reading a book. In her left hand, she sported a diamond engagement ring. It made Link sick to even think about it. Marth was never Link's favorite friend and would never be. But for some reason, being as young as she was, Aryll fancied him. Link stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Mother," Link finally interrupted the quarreling royals. "Can you please stop, it is nothing important." His parents sighed and stopped their argument. /That was such a lie/ Link sunk back in his seat.  
  
"What was this exactly for?" his mother asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just that I met these two girls that I really like. One's personality resembles a sword, whereas the other's resembles a shield. I want to decide which one I like better, but it is so hard and the heads and tails method isn't working."  
  
"NOTHING IMPORTANT? What are you saying?" the queen demanded. "You are about to make a decision that is critical to the way you spend the rest of your life."  
  
"If you say so..." Link mumbled.  
  
"I'm serious. You have to take in every detail. It's not just leaving to chance, Link, it is about deciding which girl you love best."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, my brain hurts. I'll decide tomorrow."  
  
"You better," the king said. "You don't want TWO dates to the ball."  
  
"Ball?" Link almost choked on his words. He forgot all about it.  
  
"Of course!!! Your sister is getting married! Of course we are going to have a ball." /Here I go again. That always reminds me of Marth, and Marth always reminds me of a stomachache./  
  
"Link, the ball is in two weeks. It's the first ball to welcome Marth. Of course, there will be another ball for the wedding and another after that for good luck, and many children." Link chortled and Aryll reddened in the face before furiously turning the pages of her book. /I'd like to see Aryll a mother/.  
  
"And, unless you want to decide at the ball itself, you better pick now."  
  
"Yeah, well, there's still two weeks. I want to go to sleep."  
  
"Me too, Mother," Aryll said. She hurried from the table and up to her room. Before she could quite make it there, Link stopped her.  
  
"And the third ball is to wish good luck and MANY CHILDREN!" he teased. She poked him playfully in the ribs.  
  
"Why do you have to torment me every night???" she moaned.  
  
"Cause, it's night that matters most. You don't see people having........."  
  
"Shush! I'm only thirteen!"  
  
"Yeah, but sixteen will come soon enough. Then you can really........."  
  
"Link, I am seriously going to hurt you!!!"  
  
"Oh fine! I'm going, I'm going!"  
  
"GOOD NIGHT!! And.........I seriously do not know why you don't like Marth. He's such a nice guy!"  
  
"In your eyes, since your infatuated with him!" Aryll slammed the door. Link chuckled to himself. Tormenting his sister was fun. But he'd have to think of more important things, like his own future. He still had a girl to choose, and he was running out of time............... 


	9. Hidden Talent

Disclaimer: [snore] huh? What? Oh.........I don't own Zelda.........[snore]  
  
Chapter 8: Hidden Talent  
  
The next afternoon, Link headed toward his stable for his regular ride. If he was lucky, he might even meet Rosemarie or Zelda.........or even both!!! He sure hoped he would be lucky. With a smile, he began to whistle a slow comforting tune. It was Epona's song, one of Link's personal favorites. He heard a neigh from the stall. Epona had heard it too.  
  
"Hey girl!" he whispered as he hugged her. She neighed softly. He took her out and climbed on her back. She felt soft and smooth. Just like Rosemarie's fair skin......... Link almost lost his balance on his horse. He couldn't think about her just yet. Or Zelda. With a gentle pat, Epona galloped out of the stable.  
  
.........  
  
"Okay," Rosemarie said. "Now, sing it one more time." Rosemarie sat under her favorite Maple again, with a piece of paper and pen in hand. Her paper sported many blots and scratch outs. A bunch of writing was all over it. Zelda was standing up in front of her, tapping her foot in a steady beat.  
  
"I don't know," Zelda said. "The last verse is weird."  
  
"I'll fix it if you sing it, cause I wanna know what the beat is." Zelda cleared her throat and began in a voice that seemed to stop time.........  
  
I'm a Demon in disguise  
  
with a false identity  
  
who I am and who I'm not  
  
the Queen of temerity.  
  
I'm a blue dragonfly  
  
who likes to flirt with danger  
  
with my power in their faces  
  
I'm no enemy's stranger!  
  
"You're right," Rosemarie said. "I do think the last verse is weird. But it'll do. I think the third line is the killer. I mean, what would you put in front of enemy's faces??"  
  
"A sword?" a voice suggested. Zelda spun around and gasped.  
  
"LINK??"  
  
.........  
  
Link had ridden all the way to the middle of Hyrule Field when he heard a beautiful voice. Not just any voice, but a girl's voice. And she was singing. It was as if the song had stopped time. The voice was so enchanting that Link was basically drawn to it. By the time she had stopped singing, Link had found the source. He was amazed that it was Zelda. She had said she didn't have a talent.........  
  
.........  
  
"I.........heard you singing," Link admitted. "It caught me by surprise."  
  
"Oh," Zelda said, turning a bit red. "Uh.........you see. I don't sing often. And I'm really bad-,"  
  
"Nonsense! That was wonderful! Who made the lyrics?"  
  
"Rosemarie. She was kinda bored so she just put together a poem. I found this interesting way to sing it. We always work together on that stuff. She writes, I sing."  
  
"That's a good idea, do you think you could sing it again?"  
  
"Uh........." As Zelda stuttered, Rosemarie hid a giggled. Zelda almost never said that. Very rare occasions, and that was when she was really in the spotlight. Rosemarie wanted to interrupt, but then she got an idea.  
  
"Zelda," she said, getting up. "My mom wants me home early. I have to help Wildflower. I gotta go!" She picked up her pen and headed off.  
  
"Whoa!" Zelda cried. "You can't leave me alone!" Rosemarie looked back and winked. It was fun to do this to Zelda. After all, a girl would be really nervous around a prince that was so cute. Torture! And, Rosemarie knew nothing would get serious. After all, the prince DEFINITELY liked her better.........  
  
.........  
  
Zelda turned to face the prince. Never had she been so nervous. Zelda should have expected this from Rosemarie. She was always the type to torture her. And since Zelda left Rosemarie with Link just the same way, it was payback. Zelda sighed mentally.  
  
"So, will you sing?" Link asked again.  
  
"Um.........you see.........I have to save my voice until later. You never know how many songs Rosemarie is going to make.........and........." Zelda was choking on her words to find an explanation. Link just gave her a smile that made him look so cute, playful, and innocent.........so loveable!  
  
/What has come over me???/ Zelda thought. /Just staring at him like this? Say something/  
  
She smiled, slightly. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," he replied, spreading relief through Zelda. "Just the usual." He took a step closer. Zelda fought the urge to take a step back. He took another step. Another step. Soon, he was a foot away from Zelda. "Anything in your neighborhood?"  
  
"Uh.........nothing in.........particular." Goodness gracious, she was starting to sound like Rosemarie. Link smiled, again, one of his cute smiles. /Uh hello, earth to Zelda. He probably likes Rosemarie loads better./  
  
"About that song," Link started again. Zelda mentally groaned. /Not the song!/ "I was wondering, what inspired Rosemarie to make those lyrics?" /No, not Rosemarie!/  
  
"I don't know.........what goes on in her head is a mystery to me." Link gave her yet another smile.  
  
.........  
  
Link looked over at Zelda. She seemed to be looking at him curiously, yet with a sense of fright, yet with simplicity, elegance.........what did this girl not have? /And for some reason, I haven't noticed her beauty until now. Now, I have to think about what to say/  
  
"About that song," he started. For a second, he was sure Zelda grimaced at that prompt. "I was wondering, what inspired Rosemarie to make those lyrics?" Again, another flicker in her calm features.  
  
"I don't know.........what goes on in her head is a mystery to me." Link gave her yet another smile. He didn't know why, but talking to her was strangely relaxing. /I must be going mental./  
  
"Well, I gotta go now!" Zelda said. "I'll see you."  
  
"I hope you will," Link said. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Zelda looked at him with shock, was that what it was??? Surprise??? Link didn't know, but she took a few steps back, and made a full fledged run. 


	10. Reasons

Disclaimer: I don't own.........Super Smash Brothers. Wait! That's not what it was! It was.........Kenshin! No, Inuyasha? Final Fantasy? Zelda.........that rings a bell. No, it couldn't be it. Oh well, stop wasting your time and mine and let's skip down to the next paragraph.  
  
Chapter 9: Reasons.........  
  
Zelda didn't stop until she reached the clump of trees near the entrance to Hyrule Market Town. Rosemarie was waiting there, arms crossed and leaning against the tree.  
  
"You're evil!" Zelda muttered playfully as she pushed Rosemarie. Rosemarie giggled.  
  
"So, how did it go?" she asked rather slyly, as if implying something. Which she was...  
  
"It was the first time, or one of the very few times, that I have been so nervous. And after.........he kissed my cheek, I just couldn't face him for some reason. My knees wanted to buckle and so I ran. What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing!" Rosemarie chuckled. "You ran away? He must be so sad!"  
  
"Yeah, right. He likes you a whole lot better!" The words tumbled out of Zelda's mouth. Rosemarie's jaw dropped.  
  
"Did he say that!!!???"  
  
"No, but I'm guessing."  
  
"Oh.........but I bet he likes you too! He probably likes you more than me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are so calm and relaxed. A good princess or queen would know how to be polite, courteous and keep her cool."  
  
"Yeah, Rose, but I was such a nervous wreck today. My strength comes from my company. I don't do anything alone."  
  
"Yeah, but that is way better than a klutz!"  
  
"I might have to agree with you on that one!"  
  
.........  
  
Link stared after Zelda as she ran away. For a second, he was wondering if he scared her off.........maybe he offended her!!  
  
/Don't be a fool! She's just a bit shy, nervous, and whatever./ Link sighed and followed Zelda, trying to keep a few paces behind her. He was faster and had to do a major slow down. Finally, he came to a grove of trees. He saw Rosemarie standing there, her cascade of black hair floating around her. Wasn't she supposed to go home early? He snuck up behind the trees and listened.  
  
Parts of it he couldn't make out, but the girls were clearly arguing on which he liked better. How amusing! Zelda was obviously thinking that she was too "Rosemarie nervousish!" for him to like her. Rosemarie stated that Zelda was calm whilst she was a klutz. Zelda agreed.  
  
/This is quite amusing. This reminds me of the time I followed them into the Back Alley/  
  
.........  
  
Zelda sighed. "I wish he did like me."  
  
"I know," Rosemarie said. "It would be so cool to live in a castle and live like a queen. I would be friends with all my servants and make it seem like one big family."  
  
"Royalty? Is that all you care about?"  
  
"No. He's mighty cute too. That alone is enough."  
  
"I love him for his personality. Of course he is VERY cute!"  
  
"And hot!"  
  
"And handsome! But, he is also very friendly and understanding. He makes it seem like you were friends with him from the beginning of time. That's what I like best."  
  
"Don't you care about the royalty? The fame? The pleasures to do whatever you want?"  
  
"You are so naïve. The world is more about titles and fame. I think insides count."  
  
"So do I! I like him cause of his personality too. It's just.........he's also and prince – a good looking one besides – and that just entices me." Zelda sighed. Rosemarie often judged a book by a cover. Literally too. Just because she liked the color red and tigers, she once borrowed a book from the library. It turned out to be a gruesome, horror story. She never did that again.  
  
"Well, I have to go home," Zelda said. They whispered good-byes and she headed off. Rosemarie stayed behind, fingering a strand of her hair.  
  
/I wish, he did like me better. I don't know what I'd do if he liked Zelda. I mean, if he liked some other girl I had no idea who, I wouldn't mind as much. But, Zelda is and always will be my best friend. I couldn't bear for us to have a difference./  
  
.........  
  
Zelda stopped right before she reached her house. She put a hand to her heart.  
  
/Why does that feeling grow stronger? Dread, guilt, and the somehow distant feeling that Link likes me. But it's hopeless.........Rosemarie's prettier and more talented than I am. I don't stand a chance./  
  
.........  
  
Link leaned against the back of the tree. He smiled. He knew he shouldn't have spied on their conversation. It was kind of personal but he couldn't help it. But now, after all that deciding, he finally knew whom he liked. Now, he had to figure out how to tell her.........without hurting the other's feelings. 


	11. The Rose Tells All

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I own the plot, Rosemarie, this penname, and my reviews!  
  
Chapter 10: The Rose Tells All  
  
Aryll sighed as she sat between her mother and father in the throne room. They were still arguing about the whole shield and sword thing. She wondered that once she was married, whether she would argue with her own husband. Not that that was a good thing.  
  
"Shield is better!"  
  
"Sword!"  
  
"Shield!" Aryll rolled her eyes. This would go absolutely no where anytime soon. She twiddled the rose she held in her hand. She had snatched it from the dining table vase to play with. Now she was bored. What to do.........what to do? Aryll suddenly got an idea!  
  
"Mother! I found this excellent was you can decide which one is better for the moment."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see this rose. Well, each of you can take turns pulling out a petal and whoever pulls out the last one wins!"  
  
"Isn't it like that game girls play to figure out if their true love loves them back?"  
  
"Yes.........but this is a variation of that game."  
  
"Yes of course!" the king suddenly quipped. "You are so smart. So what do you say, my dear?"  
  
"I accept. I shall go." She pulled out a petal. "Shield!"  
  
"Sword!" the king bellowed, pulling out another. Taking turns, the two royals pulled out the petals. Finally, almost bouncing on her toes, the queen pulled out the final petal.  
  
"Shield!!" she exclaimed. "Well, dear, it appears I won." The king looked at the bare stem for a moment, before scowling.  
  
"The bloody, blasted.........I mean.........that darn rose!" He smiled nervously at his daughter's withering look. "Oh well, it's wrong anyway.  
  
"The shield triumphs!" the queen beamed.  
  
.........  
  
Rosemarie was still sitting in the shade of the tree. She noticed a few roses growing out of nowhere beside her. /Strange. Why don't they grow in a patch of bushes instead of on a small shrub?/. She picked one and twirled it in her finger.  
  
An idea came to her. She pulled of a single petal.  
  
"Link loves Zelda," she said. She pulled yet another one. "He loves me." And so on, in that fashion, she played the childhood game of figuring out secret crushes. At the end, she had five left. Pulling them out, and to her dismay, the last one was.........  
  
"Link loves................................................Zelda? Oh darn! It didn't work, did it?"  
  
.........  
  
Zelda sat down in her room. Her mother had brought in a fresh bouquet of flowers to keep on her table. Reaching out to the vase, Zelda took a rose. A very deep scarlet rose, one of her very favorite colors.  
  
"I really do wish he loved me," she thought. As if on instinct, she pulled out a petal. "But he probably doesn't." Another petal fell to the floor. She got a sudden idea. Repeating the same words, she pulled out the petals. At the end, she had but one petal in her hand.  
  
"He loves me," she whispered. Her words lit a glimmer of hope in her heart.  
  
.........  
  
Link sat by his stable, playing a slow tune on his ocarina. His horse was galloping in the fields. Occasionally, it would go in and out of the gardens. He continued playing until his horse ran up to him. On its mane was a rose, caught in the abundance of white hair. He chuckled as he pulled it out. He was about to fling it over his shoulder when he had another idea. Keeping the rose in his left hand, he pulled out various petals with his right.  
  
"Will everything work out between us, Zelda and me?" he said. "Yes. No. Yes. No." He kept on alternating his answers until the last petal fell.  
  
"NO?" 


	12. Invited! I Love You!

Disclaimer:   
  
What, did you really think I was going to say that I didn't own Zelda every time??? Oh, now I basically just did.  
  
Chapter 11: Invited.........I Love You!!  
  
The days passed, and soon it was almost time for the ball. Link spent most of his time outside, since the servants were busy decorating the halls and ballroom with bouquets of flowers. He often thought about how to tell the girls about his decision. He couldn't just walk up to them and say "Hey, I love Zelda so bye-bye Rosemarie!" Zelda was a very fragile type so he would have to be careful saying it to her. And Rosemarie......... how could he tell her that he loved Zelda more. OH!! Life was so cruel! Why him?  
  
Three days before the ball, Link was walking aimlessly around the garden, brainstorming an idea of how to tell Zelda the truth. His ideas were either too fluffy or too cheesy. He had even resorted to using Rosemarie's story idea, but that though quickly erased from his mind. /No! I am not a goody-two shoes prince!/ Link's mental trash can was growing too full. He needed a good idea now!  
  
"Link!!" the queen called. Link looked up. "I need you to do a favor." Link moaned and ran toward her, though he made it seem like he wanted to just the opposite. Hey, wait, he did.  
  
"No, Link, it's something you might actually enjoy. The invitations, as you know, were actually posted a week ago. I knew that you might want to give the invitation to some of your 'girlfriends' personally. I forgot to ask you. Now, if you don't want to make them mad, you might as well get your butt over – excuse me – you might want to get yourself over there and give it to them."  
  
"You didn't send it to Rosemarie and Zelda!! Now they are going to be so mad!"  
  
"Right.........after all, instead of the handsome, grumpy post man who is eighty years old, they have to have a cute, charming young prince deliver the invitations. Seriously, Link. Sometimes I wonder where you leave your brain." The queen sighed and handed him the two invitations. She had just turned around when ten servants rushed around her, asking tips and ideas for the decoration. Link knew there was no worming his way out. Besides, he could tell Zelda when he was giving her the invitation.  
  
.........  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A FREAKIN' CARE!!!" It was Rosemarie's turn to be the irritable, grouchy person in the family. She slammed the door to her room right on Wildflower's face. /Such a little brat!! / Wildflower stared at the door for a couple of seconds, and then went grumbling off to her own room.  
  
It wasn't like Rosemarie to throw a fit and act like a quick- tempered maniac. She wouldn't have, if some of her friends hadn't bragged about their "ball invitation". Rosemarie had known for the past three months that Princess Aryll was getting married to Prince Marth. She had known they were to have a ball to invite that guy from his kingdom. She knew that it was the first year she was old enough to go to a ball. Then why hadn't she been invited?? All her friends had received their invitations four days ago, and each had told Rosemarie the exciting news. Rosemarie had waited for her own invitation. It never came.  
  
/Maybe they didn't know. After all, I only turned sixteen a few weeks ago./ Rosemarie didn't believe that. /I know it! The prince must love Zelda better. That's why he didn't invite me! Oh, Farore, the rose was right!/ Rosemarie couldn't think anymore. A knock pounded on the front door.  
  
.........  
  
Zelda was reading her favorite book in her bed. She couldn't concentrate. The past three months she had been dreaming of going to the ball. She had practiced dancing with her father, and even saved up money for the ball gown. Now her dreams, and hopes, were dashed. Four days ago, her friends had all received invitations to the ball. Everyone, except her. Zelda's parents made no comment, they were both too busy. Zelda had no one to talk to. She was afraid to even tell Rosemarie, for fear that she may have gotten the invitation.  
  
/That stupid rose! It was so wrong!/ Zelda shut the book. She couldn't read it anymore. She had promised herself she would stay strong and wouldn't cry about such childish matters. I mean, a ball is a ball. Maybe they just lost the invitation? However small a chance that seemed, she had to keep hoping. Maybe, just maybe, her cloud hadn't lost its silver lining yet.  
  
.........  
  
Link dragged Epona out of her stable. The horse didn't seem to want to move.  
  
"Come on girl, I've got an invitation to hand out! Come on!!" Epona didn't budge. Instead, she continued eating her carrots. "Fine! Be that way!" He marched off. Epona looked after him. If she had been human, she surely would have giggled.  
  
Link was grumpy enough that his mother didn't give the invitations. Grumpier yet when his horse wouldn't come out. Bad day, really bad day. He trudged through the market. Well, at least without his horse, he didn't catch too much attention. Of course, a few girls managed to catch a glimpse – and nearly faint – but those were minor. He couldn't be thinking about that now. He had to concentrate on how to give the news to Zelda. While he thought, his feet suddenly swayed to a different street (a/n let's pretend the market is big, and there are a lot of houses mixed in). He took no notice until he very nearly ran into Rosemarie's door.  
  
"Oh, here's the house." He had no idea where he really was, but pretended he did. After all, it would be foolish for a prince to be dumber than his feet. He knocked on the door.  
  
.........  
  
Rosemarie moaned as she got up from her bed and made her way to the door. /The person on the other side might want to watch out because they are going to so get in trouble./ As if her threat was already in effect, she opened the door with such a force that it could have knocked it off the hinges. To her surprise, Link was there.  
  
"Oh.....................hi!" Link opened his mouth to say something, but it looked like his face changed its expression, as if he changed his mind. He managed to stagger out a weak response. Rosemarie narrowed her eyes for a moment with amazement. Then she looked happy again. Maybe she could tell him she didn't get an invitation.  
  
.........  
  
Link was exercising his mind on what to say when the door was opened. For some odd reason, he expected Zelda at the door. His mind was debating on whose house it was but his heart kept saying that Zelda was in there. He prepared himself on what to say. He was confident that he could go right up and tell her how he felt. That is, until the door opened. As soon as a he saw Rosemarie, in mid thought he changed his mind. In a panic, he managed to respond with a greeting. He noticed how meek he sounded.  
  
"I have something to give you," he said, finally. He noticed how happy she looked. /Maybe she knows that I am going to give the invitation. She's probably expecting it. If she in any way questions why she didn't get it sooner, I will kill my mother!/ "Here, this is the invitation to the........." /What is it again? My mind just went blank. I knew I shouldn't have been thinking of stuff like that. What if I do this in front of Zelda?/. Rosemarie didn't seem to notice his sudden hesitation.  
  
"Oh, how wonderful! It's the invitation to the ball."  
  
"Yeah, and I know that you have been-,"  
  
"I have been waiting so long for this. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
"Your welcome, my mother just-,"  
  
"I can't wait! I have to plan on what gown will suit me best! What do you thing, Link? What color?" Link was a little surprised at how excited she was.  
  
"Well.....................blue matches-,"  
  
"Blue it is! I always thought it matched my eyes. Well, it will certainly emphasize them!"  
  
"I also like red and-,"  
  
"Red is cool! I ought to have red sashes!" Link sighed.  
  
"Maybe purple too-,"  
  
"That's great! I'll embroider it with purple thread! You have the best ideas!" Link grinned a bit nervously. Maybe Rosemarie was a bit too excited. And furthermore, he knew that he would break her heart. Would the day get any worse?  
  
"Well, I've gotta go. I have one more invitation to hand out."  
  
"Thank you so much, Link! I can't wait for the ball!" She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled back, but his conscience was screaming at him. /Just great, complications. Now her heart is going to suffer double heartbreak. I'm just the kind of guy that got sucked into this mess!/  
  
.........  
  
Zelda was taking a nap in her room. The time of day was too quiet, and if she was awake, only thoughts of the ball came to her. Reading her book was starting to get dull. Out of boredom, she closed her eyes and almost automatically fell asleep. She had not gotten but a ten minutes, when the bell rang. Her parents had left a few minutes ago to do shopping. Since no one else was in the house, it was Zelda's responsibility to answer. She rolled her eyes. Being such a light sleeper, the bell awoke her immediately. She knew nothing would be accomplished by sitting there, so she rose and went to the door.  
  
When she opened it, she got the biggest surprise of her life. Link was standing there, looking as if he was about to ring the bell again. She raised her eyebrows, and it seemed as if he lost his voice.  
  
"Oh.........I............well.........I.........I.........I.........I," Link started. His mouth couldn't seem to form the words. Zelda smiled one of her cool smiles. Link raised his own eyebrows. /What is he here for?/  
  
.........  
  
Link finally made it to Zelda's house. He had been burdening his mind with thoughts of how he was going to hurt Rosemarie. As soon as he saw the house in front of him, his mind suddenly remembered.  
  
/Oh, Nayru help me. I've got to tell Zelda my decision/ He looked up at the house as if it was his worst nightmare. /Okay, calm down. Make a plan!/ He stood next to a small tree, as if to pretend that was Zelda.  
  
"Okay, Zelda. I must tell you something. I love...............Wait! I forgot about the invitation. Scratch, and try again." Over the next five minutes, he practiced his "speech" to Zelda. When he finally decided he was ready, he went over and rang the bell.  
  
The seconds passed like hours. He was completely nervous. He was sure a day had just passed by. Taking a deep breath, /Why am I so nervous?/, he reached for the bell. Maybe they didn't hear it the first time. He grasped the cord and was about to pull.........  
  
He didn't quite make it. The door opened smoothly and Zelda stood there. He dropped his hand, just as she raised her eyebrows. Everything that Link had planned, carefully sketching out everything in his head, had vanished. Link stood there, not a word in his mind or lips.  
  
"Oh.........I............well.........I.........I.........I.........I," he stuttered. His mouth couldn't form the words. Zelda gave him a cool smile. Any hope that Link had managed to hold on to the first time vanished again. His only response was to raise his eyebrows.  
  
"How are you?" she asked. Her lips seemed to move slowly, and the words seemed dragged out. /It's my mind. All in my imagination. Holy Goddesses, am I nervous! Why?/  
  
"Oh..........ah..........oh...............fine. Just fine! You?" She smiled again.  
  
"Fine. What brings you here today? And why are you stuttering?"  
  
"Stuttering? Me? Oh.........that's not stuttering. It's just that I.........forgot what I wanted to say. Now I remember." Actually, he was not able to say it. "I have this for you." He handed the envelope to her.  
  
"Oh! The invitation! Thank you so much, Link! Of course I'll come. I was looking forward to this for quite some time." Link smiled. /Okay, now. Go for it!/  
  
"Um.........Zelda? I have to tell you something." Zelda looked up from reading the letter.  
  
"Yes?" Link tried to say anything. He ended up saying,  
  
"I'll tell you if you follow me." She shrugged and followed, or actually walked by his side.  
  
"Okay. Here it goes. Zelda.........you remember the first time we met, right?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"Well, you see, that time when Rosemarie fell into the water. Remember, you went into the Alley?"  
  
"Yes........."  
  
"Well, I must admit I followed you." Zelda stopped and looked at him, her eyes a bit wide. "And heard what you.........said." She clasped her hands over her mouth. "No, its okay. And.........oh.........I...........a while ago I spied on you yet again. When you guys were discussing something about the reasons............you two............liked me." Zelda looked down.........face burning. This was not going her way.  
  
.........  
  
Zelda was amazed when she got her invitation. She almost tore it open and devoured every line.  
  
"Um.........Zelda? I have to tell you something." She looked up from reading the letter.  
  
"Yes?" she asked. For some reason, the excitement of the ball took over. She suddenly found herself walking beside him. He asked a few questions and she blindly answered. Until he admitted something she never wished he should have heard.  
  
Zelda looked horrified when she realized he had heard her confession to loving him. Moreover, he had heard her reasons why. She felt her cheeks grow scarlet from embarrassment. How could he spy on her? She almost felt like crying.  
  
"But I must say," Link continued. Zelda lowered her eyes, feeling like she didn't want to meet his again. "Lately, I realize that............lately, I came to know that I return your feelings." Zelda wanted to keep her eyes on the ground, but surprisingly enough it rose up to meet his.  
  
"What I'm saying is.....................I love you Zelda." Zelda almost skipped a heartbeat. She had to muster everything she had to stop from doing what Rosemarie did in these situations. /No way! He didn't just say that!/  
  
"Oh.............I..................you." Link smiled. Zelda felt like she was about to faint.  
  
"I love you, Zel." As if to prove it, he softly brushed his lips against hers. Zelda returned the kiss, but pulled away quickly.  
  
"I.........have to go. My parents will be back soon and............they'll get mad." She ran a hand down his cheek. "I love you too." Without another word, she skipped away. Link sighed with relief. One part done, one more to go.  
  
By the time Zelda got home, she was nearly breathless. /Oh Goddesses! That did not happen. I must be dreaming./ She leaned against the tree. The sky was starting to darken. /Was I???/  
  
.........  
  
"So, can I? Can I?" Rosemarie's mother laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm.  
  
"Of course. I'll make the gown right now. What did you say?"  
  
"Blue gown, red sashes, embroidered with purple roses."  
  
"Interesting choice. But I love sewing. I hope I can finish." Rosemarie smiled. Everything was going to be so perfect. As long as she didn't trip, or miss a step in her dancing...........................wait! She didn't know how to dance!  
  
"Mother, I think I have one more request........."  
  
.........  
  
Link was dancing around the stables. Epona seemed to be annoyed.  
  
"You should have come! You should have! I told Zelda. Yes, I'm relieved of the truth!" He petted Epona's head. /But wait.........I still haven't told Rosemarie. Holy Hyrule, just when you think it's over....................." 


	13. First Dance

Disclaimer: I no own Zelda! But I wish I yes own Zelda!  
  
Chapter 12: First Dance  
  
It was the day of the ball. The sky was just starting to darken as the sun made its decent. Rosemarie was practicing dancing with an old scarecrow as her mother finished her gown. Wildflower was coming every now and then to ask Rosemarie which dress she should wear to the ball. Wildflower had almost gone through her entire closet when she came upon a red, silk dress that had sequins and embroidery.  
  
"How about this?" she asked holding it up. Rosemarie almost stumbled.  
  
"That's so pretty! Where'd you get that!! I want a dress like it!" Rosemarie's mother raised her eyebrow. "For the next ball." Wildflower grinned.  
  
"Then I guess I'll wear this. Do you think the prince will like it???"  
  
"Yeah, why not." Rosemarie shrugged that off. In her mind, she wondered if he would like her own dress.  
  
"Finished!" Rosemarie's mother said, holding up the gown. Rosemarie stared at it for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Uh.........um.........don't you think that the neckline is a bit.........LOW???" Rosemarie's mother looked at it.  
  
"No." Rosemarie opened her mouth and shut it again. It was, in fact, gorgeous. The blue silk was smooth and shiny; the red sashes seemed to blend in with the gown itself. At the hem, purple flowers raced across the seam line. Just the neckline was a bit low for comfort. Other than that, any girl would be jealous at its sight.  
  
"Okay if you say so."  
  
"Try it on!" Rosemarie went to her room. A few minutes later, she came out. It was simply beautiful on her. It outlined her every curve and flowed with her every movement.  
  
"I doubt even the princess could get a gown like that!" Rosemarie's mother said. Rosemarie tugged at the gown straps.  
  
"It's a bit low.........I feel self-conscious now!"  
  
"Don't complain. Let me fix your hair so we can go."  
  
"Me too! Me too!! I want to do her hair mommy!" Wildflower wailed.  
  
"Okay, Wildflower, you may."  
  
"MOM!! SHE'S GOING TO KILL MY-,"  
  
"Oh, Rosemarie. Just calm down. I'll fix it if there are any problems." Rosemarie's mother went off to change into her dress. That left Rosemarie with Wildflower, who was sporting a very evil looking grin.  
  
.........  
  
Zelda came out of her room.  
  
"You look gorgeous!" said her mother.  
  
"I second that!" said her father. Zelda wished she had a sister who could third it. It would be nice to have someone who didn't always love you to say his or her opinion. Then maybe Zelda wouldn't get over inflated results.  
  
"Are you sure?" Zelda asked. She smoothed the surface of her peach colored gown. It had bell sleeves that we cuffed with peach colored ruffles. There were at least three hoops in the skirt, with ruffles over ruffles. A bow tightened to outline her waist. Even the neckline was ruffled. Everything was silk, except the sheer sleeves.  
  
"Beautiful," her mother said. Zelda smiled. She hoped Link would like it. What happened a few nights ago still seemed to be some far away dream.  
  
"Now, let me do your hair."  
  
.........  
  
Link buttoned the collar of his coat. It was expensive silk. It had gold buttons and gold sword embroidering the cuff. Fancy silver thread was worked into the body of the coat to make it match the pants. Underneath, Link wore a wool shirt over a silk one. Perhaps it was a bit chilly outside, but the temperature inside made it very hot. Link took one last look in the mirror. His hair was getting into his eyes too much. He needed to cut it. Other than that, his appearance looked fine.  
  
After he dressed, Link skipped down the stairs two at a time. His sister was already waiting at the bottom. She wore a red silk gown with ¾ sleeves. It was a bit puffy at the shoulders and the gown was layered. The bottom layer was silk, the top was see-through black netting. It was tied at the back with a big red bow. It looked very pretty on her.  
  
"Waiting for your Marthy-Poo?" Link cooed once he reached her. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Lay off!" she held up a fist to threaten him. It only made him laugh.  
  
"Don't worry!" He ruffled her hair.  
  
"Cut it out! I just had that curled!" He made his way to his mother.  
  
"Are they here yet?" he asked impatiently. His mother turned to look at him. On her face was the look of exasperation at trying to make ten servants put up curtains.  
  
"No.........wait, look!!!" The queen rushed to the window. Three carriages pulled up to the courtyard, followed by a few soldiers on horseback.  
  
"They're here!" The queen rushed to the entrance hall as the king hurried up behind her. Aryll suddenly acted like she had to sing in front of the kingdom. She rushed over to Link and grabbed his wrists.  
  
"Oh my Goddess! Marth is here! Marth is here! What am I going to say? What am I going to do???" Link winced as her manicured nails dug into his skin.  
  
"Relax.........and.........ouch........." He was interrupted when the king called for them both. To Link's relief, Aryll let go and raced to the entrance. Link, however, was not as excited. He took as much time as he could to get to the entrance. He got there just as the royals were getting out of the carriage.  
  
"Welcome," the king greeted. The other king grinned at him.  
  
"Still as many gray hairs, eh?" The king of Hyrule grimaced.  
  
"I'll pretend that's a compliment." Meanwhile, the queens were getting themselves acquainted. Marth was the next to come out from the carriage. He brandished his cloak and walked swiftly toward Aryll.  
  
"Well, hello," he said. He bent and gently kissed her hand. Link knew Marth would have done more if given the chance. He put on the most cheerful expression he could, which ended up looking like a scowl.  
  
"Well, if it isn't your brother Link." Marth straightened himself. Aryll frowned at her brother. She had an urge to whisper a warning to him before it was too late. The royal parents finally came to the young trio.  
  
"Well, shake hands and lets get on with it," Marth's father said. The four parents and Aryll watched as Link and Marth stared at each other, scowling. Finally, Marth extended his hand. Link did the same. They attempted a handshake, but in the end, both were squeezing the other's hand as hard as they could. Neither was willing to give up. The queens shook their heads, and Aryll followed suit. The kings, however, stood behind their sons and cheered.  
  
"Come one Marth!"  
  
"You're better than him, Link, come on! Fight!"  
  
"Is this a war or the ball???" Marth's mother sniffed. "He's going to be you brother-in-law. Deal with it and let's move on!"  
  
"Same for you, Link!" the other queen said. Link and Marth let go as swiftly as possible, but they showed in their eyes that they wanted to go on.  
  
"I wouldn't want to frighten Aryll," Marth said in a matter-of- fact tone. "I don't think she would want to see her brother injured before the wedding."  
  
"One false step and you won't be able to even attend the wedding!" Link growled. The parents shook their heads. Marth smirked and took Aryll's hand, leading her away. That left a very annoyed, pissed off Link standing in the entrance.  
  
"I swear that he'll be sorry some day!!!"  
  
.........  
  
"Can I look now?" Rosemarie asked. She tugged impatiently at the scarf around her eyes.  
  
"Not ye-et," Wildflower said in a singsong voice.  
  
"How long does it take for you to do my hair???" Rosemarie moaned. Wildflower chuckled.  
  
"I'm making it sooooo pretty so the prince might actually like you for a while."  
  
"He does like me! He loves me.........I think." Wildflower tied the last ribbon.  
  
"Okay, you can look now." Rosemarie eagerly pulled off the sash around her head. She glanced at herself in the mirror.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rosemarie's mother almost dropped her earrings.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, coming into the room. One look at Rosemarie and she gasped.  
  
"What happened to you hair???" It was a complete disaster. One side was put up in a bounty of braids and ribbons, the other messily in three ponytails. Nothing matched.  
  
"I told you! I told you! I told you! I will, never, ever, let her do my hair again!!!" Rosemarie ripped at the things in her hair.  
  
"Wait, honey, you'll tangle it up!"  
  
"Mom, you still have to do my hair!!" Yes, this was chaos.  
  
.........  
  
"There!" Zelda's mom finished brushing Zelda's hair. She gathered a portion and slipped in a barrette. "You look gorgeous!"  
  
"So you've said for the tenth time!" Zelda looked at herself in the mirror. She was pretty, but the other adjectives didn't make sense to her. "Can we leave now?"  
  
"Okay, but only you are going to be at the ball."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Your father and I have to take care of some things. Do not worry, we have hired a carriage. You will be just fine." Zelda's mother left. Zelda looked at herself in the mirror again.  
  
"Oh bother! Well, I just hope Rose gets there early. I'm sure Link will be forced to dance with all the other girls so he won't pay too much time with me." She sighed. "Great!" Peeling her eyes from the mirror, she went to get the final preparations ready.  
  
.........  
  
"Okay!" Rosemarie was angry enough. Wildflower finally agreed to her hairstyle, after seven different trials. She was really starting to act like the pain she was. Wildflower twirled and twirled in her skirt.  
  
"Do you think the prince will dance with me?" she asked.  
  
"Except for Princess Aryll, you have to be sixteen to be able to dance."  
  
"Why does Aryll get to dance if she's not old enough?" Wildflower's whiny voice was starting to give Rosemarie a headache.  
  
"Because! This is HER ball anyway." Rosemarie rolled her eyes. Being an older sibling was not the easiest job in the world. "Now, let's MOVE it!!!" Rosemarie's mom reappeared from the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, I see the carriages are ready to go. Come on!" Rosemarie was so happy she literally ran out of the house.  
  
"She acts as if I'm annoying," Wildflower sniffed. She took her mother's hand and they mounted the carriage.  
  
.........  
  
"Nice horse!" Zelda whispered. She edged to her seat in the carriage. She had the weird feeling the horses were watching her. /Just some crazy excuse for nervousness. Since when have I been worried about my appearance? Well.........maybe since Link started liking me./ She sighed for the thousandth time. /Poor Rosemarie. How will I tell her?/  
  
The carriage slowly bumped and rolled across the road till it made it to the castle. Zelda's stomach was a pit of butterflies. She wished he had just been her friend. That way she wouldn't be so nervous. /Oh! Just I better not make a fool of myself./  
  
.........  
  
"Giddy up! Giddy up! Come on, Stella!" Rosemarie sighed and leaned against the carriage backing. Her mother frowned, and Wildflower moaned.  
  
"We're going to be late!" The horseman tried everything he could. In the end, the horse bucked him off.  
  
"Sorry, Ma'am," he apologized. "The horses won't move. I don't know what got into them."  
  
"We'll walk," Rosemarie's mother said. Rosemarie's jaw dropped.  
  
"You....................................................................................."  
  
"Have a better idea?"  
  
"Uh.........no." Rosemarie's mother took Wildflower's hand and led her down the path. Rosemarie grimaced and ran after her.  
  
.........  
  
Ten minutes later, the ballroom was already half full. Aryll was constantly surrounded by well-wishers and friends. Marth was also the same, except most of them were girls who were jealous of the princess. Link tried to keep moving as much as possible to avoid mob situations. Everyone else in the royal line had been surrounded; he was the only one left.  
  
Two girls took notice and walked over to him. He smiled slightly. They giggled. The normal routine. Except this time they kept walking and walking. One put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"How are you doing today?" she asked. Link stopped walking. Bad idea...  
  
"I'm fine." Other girls started to surround him. /Oh no, I need to escape!/ He smiled and tried to edge away but it was useless. In the end, he just drowned out their boring prattle. As he was trying to look around for some excuse, his eyes found a girl in peach colored gown by the doorway. /Could it be........./  
  
"Excuse me!" He pushed out of the crowd. He heard the girls complain and shout behind him, but he kept on walking. /That has to be Zel!!/  
  
.........  
  
Zelda's stomach was still full of butterflies as she walked up the palace steps. Every step felt heavy, and her head was dizzy. She was excited, but also partly nervous. She entered the hall and made the way to the double doors that opened into the ballroom.  
  
The ballroom was gorgeous. High columns that surrounded the main area towered to the ceiling. Flowers decorated almost every wall. There were so many people there it was hard to imagine. Many were already dancing to the orchestral music. She would never find the prince in this.  
  
"Zelda!" someone called her name. It sounded like Link. Zelda didn't have much time to think. As soon as she turned toward the sound, she was embraced in a kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled away.  
  
"Link? It's you!"  
  
"Yeah. I was getting annoyed with those girls-," His gaze fell down to her dress. "Wow! You look.........you look.........beautiful!" Zelda blushed.  
  
"Thank you. My parents kept saying that too."  
  
"I see. Where are your parents?"  
  
"They were busy." Link nodded. He extended his hand.  
  
"So, may I have the first dance?" Zelda grinned. The butterflies were gone, but her heart had just begun to fly. Link took her hand and spun her onto the dance floor. They joined the other dancers and flew across the room.  
  
.........  
  
"Ow.........ow.........ow.........ow........."  
  
"For Nayru's sake, Rose, stop saying that!" Rosemarie scowled. Her legs were about to pop out of their sockets. She was starting to hate horses now. Wildflower pranced about as if she didn't notice the two miles of walking.  
  
"I can't wait to meet the prince!!" she gushed. "I do hope he thinks I'm cute!"  
  
"Wildflower, you're still young. Of course everyone thinks you're cute!"  
  
"You think so?" Wildflower beamed. "I feel happy." Rosemarie was seriously thinking about punching her when the neighing of horses interrupted her. They had reached the castle, and all the horses and carriages were outside.  
  
"Let's hurry!" Wildflower and Rosemarie giggled as they tried to outrun each other to the steps. Wildflower was quicker and Rosemarie tripped, sending her toppling off the stairs.  
  
"Great! Klutz-fever before the ball! Now I know my fate!"  
  
.........  
  
Link twirled Zelda around three times and put his hand back on her waist. They spun and sidestepped to the music. Link just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was suddenly prettier than before.  
  
"Hey look," Zelda whispered. Link angled his neck to see. In the entrance stood Rosemarie and Wildflower, who couldn't seem to enjoy her excitement.  
  
"Shall we go over there?" Link asked. Zelda nodded and they danced their way over there. 


	14. And the Ball Rolls On

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. I do not own the Triforce. I do not own Nayru, Din, or Farore. I do not own Gannondorf, who is somehow not in this story. I do not own Hyrule. Okay, I think I'm done.  
  
Weird Person: Wait, you forgot somebody.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I don't own Navi.  
  
Weird Person: Yes.........  
  
Disclaimer: Ruto, Malon, or Saria. They aren't in this story so your point? Oh yeah, Epona too.  
  
Weird Person: Go on.........  
  
Disclaimer: Wait, I think I get what you mean...........................no! I REFUSE!!! I OWN LINK. I WILL NOT UNOWN HIM! NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Weird Person: Alright, you guys, you can sue her now.  
  
Chapter 13: And the Ball Rolls On.........  
  
Rosemarie felt that at that moment, she could be anywhere but there. The ceiling was huge and the walls were covered with flowers. Yet, her younger sister didn't give her much time to study her surroundings.  
  
"Oh Nayru! Isn't this huge!"  
  
"Yeah, Wildflower. Now keep quite. I have to find Link."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My friend." Rosemarie walked off. It was good Wildflower only knew of him as "the prince". She could hear Wildflower huffing behind her. Rosemarie shrugged it off and disappeared behind a couple of dancers.  
  
.........  
  
"WAIT!!" Link called. It was too late. Rosemarie had disappeared behind a crowd of dancers, and there was no way he could get to her.  
  
"Hello!" Link scrunched his eyes. He looked behind him. Where was that voice. By that time, Zelda had caught up to him.  
  
"Down here!" Link looked down. A girl half his height, and probably the same in age, looked up.  
  
"Uh.........hello?" The girl squealed.  
  
"HI!! My name is Wildflower! You must know me. Rosemarie always talks about me. I feel so special. Anyway, it's so good to meet you!" Link was confused.  
  
"I don't know you-," He was interrupted when Zelda elbowed him.  
  
"UH.........I.........mean............of course Wildflower! Rosemarie has mentioned you SO many times. She really must love you as her adoring little........."  
  
"Sister!" Zelda whispered in his ear.  
  
"Sister!" Link sighed with relief. "Wait? Sister?" he looked back at Zelda, who nodded.  
  
"Yep! I'm her little sister. And an angel, besides. I wish my Rosemarie could come talk to you though, but she went looking for some guy named Link." Zelda giggled and Link grinned.  
  
"Well, let's hope she finds him." Wildflower got a little suspicious.  
  
"Is Link her boyfriend or something?"  
  
"No. Just her best friend. He already has a girlfriend, a beautiful girl named Zelda." Zelda blushed and hid her face in his shoulder.  
  
"The same Zelda I know?" Wildflower asked, smiling. Zelda tried to warn Link but he just kept on speaking.  
  
"If the Zelda you know is the Zelda Rosemarie knows. Yep, that's Link's girlfriend."  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Wildflower said. "I better go right now and tell Rosemarie about this. She'll be so excited!" Link suddenly realized what he had said. He caught Wildflower's shoulders before she could go anywhere.  
  
"Maybe you should..........wait before you tell anyone. You never know."  
  
"Never know what?"  
  
"Never know if Rosemarie could have found Link. Then if you.........tell.........never mind. Why don't you go over and have something to eat?" Link motioned to the food tables.  
  
"Oh, there is so much good stuff. Thank you, your Highness." Link smiled as Rosemarie pranced off.  
  
"Good going," Zelda said. "Now you blew it!"  
  
"By the time she has a chance to tell Rose, she'll forget. Now, I better go find her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you aren't the only one that gets to dance with me." Zelda put on a fake look of jealousy. Link chuckled and went to find Rosemarie.  
  
.........  
  
Rosemarie found herself standing near the entrance for the fourth time. Whatever she did, the dancing distracted her. She always ended up back here. Rosemarie longed to dance. But she needed a partner. It was true that eight boys had asked her, but she had to disappoint all of them. She was going to dance with one special person, and that would be.........  
  
"I finally found you!" Rosemarie spun around. Link stood there, sighing with relief. "I thought I would never."  
  
"I was trying to find you."  
  
"No wonder, we must have been going in opposite directions."  
  
"Yeah, well anyway. Did you see Zel anywhere?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Really? Did she dance with anybody? How many guys asked her?"  
  
"She danced with me, and I left before I had time to figure out if she danced with somebody."  
  
"Oh, how sweet!"  
  
"How many asked you?"  
  
"Eight, and nine sort of. Well, not really. He kinda thought I was his friend by accident."  
  
"Oh, well, you can really make it nine."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You wanna dance with me?"  
  
"Oh, that's how."  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"What question?"  
  
"You wanna dance with me?"  
  
"Sure." Link rolled his eyes. He took her by the waist and spun her around onto the dance floor. Rosemarie's heart was about to fly out of her body. He seemed to be able to move with such ease. It took all of Rosemarie's strength to keep from falling. Worse, he started talking to her.  
  
"So, are you having fun so far?" Rosemarie processed the question, very nearly tripping on his shoes.  
  
"Yes." That one word answer could have taken her to her doom, or embarrassment in reality. Rosemarie tried to concentrate. She kept to strictly what her mother had taught her to do while dancing, following Link's footsteps.  
  
"I asked you the question three times." Rosemarie zoned back in.  
  
"Sorry, what was that?" Rosemarie stumbled but caught herself.  
  
"I asked where your parents were."  
  
"They're somewhere." That was true. Her mother would have probably found the Queen or King and started talking. There was no doubt about it that her father and stepmother were out there somewhere as well, though she had no connection to them at all.  
  
Link must have noticed that Rosemarie wasn't in the zone, because he stopped talking and started focusing on twirling her around and matching the dance steps. But suddenly, the music changed. The beat was a bit faster than what Rosemarie was used to. Link had no regard for the change. He somehow flowed into the new dance like the rest of the people. Rosemarie, however, had no idea what to do. She followed what all the other women were doing, and had a hard time with it.  
  
"Do you like this song?" Link asked. Rosemarie barely heard. She nodded as she exchanged hands and went under, then spun back out. Her dress fanned out into a complete circle, then calmed as she sidestepped. Then Link's arm came around hers and she had to twist. She twisted the wrong way, and let go. In Link's effort to rejoin the music, he had to grab her left hand and twirl her twice. Rosemarie wasn't ready. Thus, she tripped and bumped into someone. In mid-twirl, they stepped out of balance, knocking into someone else.  
  
"Oh dear!" Rosemarie said, backing up from the domino reaction. She bumped into the person behind her as well, and they tripped. The girl and Rosemarie stumbled to the floor. The orchestra noticed and in their attempt to mask their laughter, their notes went off key. The king and queen looked up from their dance just as someone bumped into them, forcing them to the ground. Link was the only one left standing at the end of all of that, and he did not like it as he saw everyone sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped Rosemarie and the girl to their feet. The girl flushed at the sight of the prince, before helping her partner up. The rest of the dancers also did the same. The orchestra tried to flip frantically to another piece, but couldn't make up their minds. In the end, they were fighting for the choosing of the song. The conductor stood helplessly to the side. Zelda hurried over, with her, Wildflower.  
  
"That was some killer action!!" Wildflower said. "You go sis!" Almost everyone turned to stare at Rosemarie, who grinned out of embarrassment. At that time, Aryll and Marth walked in. Marth was hastily buttoning up his coat and Aryll adjusted her hair, which had been rustled up quite a bit. Link had a sudden thought of what they might have been doing, and he had a hard time controlling his hand from flying up to his mouth.  
  
"What happened?" Marth asked, as if he was settling and argument in his own kingdom. The other people started to walk off. Marth walked over to Link and the others.  
  
"Nothing," Link said coolly. "What were you two doing?"  
  
"Playing!" Aryll said, rather fast.  
  
"What game?"  
  
"Tag."  
  
"Does that require your hair to be ruffled and his coat to be unbuttoned?"  
  
"It was hot!" Marth's complaining sounded like Wildflower's.  
  
"Her hair?"  
  
"She was running."  
  
"Nothing else? No - shall I say - over-tackling."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's all fishy to me."  
  
"Okay, so maybe a little, a little, romance sprung into the game. So?"  
  
"AHA!!" The queen and king had made their way to the group.  
  
"What is it Link?" The queen asked. Link was about to explain but a death glare from his sister sent him careening for another explanation. "How are we going to get everyone to order?" The king thought for a moment.  
  
"I got it!" he turned to everyone else. "HEAR, HEAR! IT'S TIME FOR THE DINNER FEAST!!" 


	15. Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, blah blah blah, can I go now?   
  
Chapter 14: Dinner  
  
Slowly, everyone began to make his or her way to the dining table. It was a very long table and the dishes were already placed. Heaps of roast chickens and hams and mountains of roast potatoes lined the table, some of the few mouth watering dishes. Rosemarie basically gaped at the long line of food. Zelda seemed a bit more patient, straightening her hair. The King and Queen took their places somewhere in the middle of the table, with huge chairs. On the queen's side sat Zelda and on the King's side sat Link. Rosemarie sat directly opposite them. Aryll and Marth sat next to her. When everyone finally sat down, the king stood up.  
  
"Now, before we start our feast," he began. "Let us take the time to thank the Goddesses for their kindness in letting us have such a feast; for creating us and all the animals and plants that went into making such this feast. And for the happiness they have bestowed upon us, and the good fortune as we may find such loyal friends as we have now. To them, we offer gratitude and praise, Nayru, Din, and Farore!" Everyone murmured in response. "And with that all said and done........." The King held up his goblet. "A toast to our newest friends and their son Prince Marth, to whose honor we have our ball tonight!"  
  
"To Marth!" Everyone held up their glasses, Link barely keeping his an inch over the table. He scowled. Marth grinned at him.  
  
"I feel so embarrassed," he said into Aryll's ear. Link got suspicious. He wondered what Marth had said. /He better not have said........................never mind./  
  
"Let the feast, begin!!!" Everyone cheered as they began to serve themselves. Rosemarie took a large portion of the chicken and began eating. Link and Zelda were both strict vegetarians; they only took some of the vegetable casserole and potatoes.  
  
"So, how is it?" Link asked, looking at the two girls. He kinda had to bend over to see Zelda.  
  
"It's good," Zelda said, pushing another forkful into her mouth.  
  
"Vevy....vevy good! Thi i dewicioiu!" Rosemarie sputtered.  
  
"Pardon?" Link asked. Rosemarie swallowed.  
  
"Very delicious!" Rosemarie took another bite. Link smiled.  
  
"I must say," Marth whispered, trying to make it heard only for Link's ears, "my kingdom has much more tender chickens than this. Plus, the potatoes are softer and melt in your mouth." Link scowled, trying to keep his head focused on his dinner.  
  
"I didn't hear him," Link muttered to himself. "He said nothing, absolutely nothing." Meanwhile, the other royals were having their own conversations.  
  
"My dear," the Queen said, turning to Zelda. "Your gown is simply gorgeous. It outshines some of the apparel in my wardrobe."  
  
"Thank you, your Highness."  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"They're busy. I came here alone."  
  
"So, Link says that he hangs around you a lot. I must say he's taken quite an interest in you. I can't blame him, I haven't seen such angels like you in a very long time. But, I must ask you something. I have had this quarrel with my husband and though I won, I want to make sure it's defended. Which do you think is better? The sword, or the shield?" Zelda blinked.  
  
"I personally favor the shield, your Highness. I am more of the reserved type, and the shield matches me. I fear the blade."  
  
"I thought so. But my stubborn husband still thinks the sword is better. Right dear?" She turned to her husband right when he delivered the punch line of his joke.  
  
"And the fish said, 'with friends like these, who need anemones!' Get it? Enemies?" Rosemarie giggled. The Queen tapped her fork on her plate.  
  
"Excuse me dear. But Zelda over here says that shield is definitely better than the sword." The King sighed.  
  
"Here you go again. How many times do I have to say this. SWORD IS THE BEST! Don't you agree, Rosemarie."  
  
"Yes definitely, your Majesty. It's sharp blade and lightweight makes it the best for fighting." The King looked smugly back at his wife, who scowled.  
  
"Well, Dad, I kinda like the shield too," Aryll said.  
  
"What did you say?" Link asked, taking his attention away from Marth.  
  
"Which do you think is better, shield or sword?" Rosemarie asked.  
  
"HEY! I started that question!" Link said. Everyone ignored him.  
  
"Personally, I favor the sword!" Marth said. "No prince is without his sword!"  
  
"I have to disagree," Link said, laying down his fork. "Recent events have led me to like the shield."  
  
"Well, sword should be a prince's favorite!" Rosemarie turned to the other side, where the girl she had bumped into earlier was sitting.  
  
"Excuse me, which do you prefer, the sword or the shield........................." Soon, the whole table was caught up in the discussion. Husbands and wives, sisters and brothers, girlfriends and boyfriends..................................all arguing different sides. Even Aryll and Marth were fighting over which one was better. Rosemarie was trying to persuade Zelda into agreeing with her and the Queen, while the King argued soundly why the sword was better. Link buried his face in his hands. This was going to take forever.  
  
"Let's have a vote!" the king declared. Link moaned. "Who votes for the sword." His hand went up, matched by all the men - except the prince - and a few women, Rosemarie among them. Marth counted the hands. "Now........................the shield." The king made it sound preposterous to like it, but most of the women, the Queen, Aryll, and Link, raised their hands. Marth made another count.  
  
"So, who won?" Aryll asked anxiously. Marth sighed.  
  
"Tie."  
  
"TIE!!??" Everyone started to moan and grumble.  
  
"We should just have a debate!" Everyone looked around.  
  
"You know," the king said. "Let's just drop this and start eating." He looked around, and everyone sighed and followed his idea. Just then, the door opened and Wildflower walked in.  
  
"I didn't even notice you were missing!" Rosemarie cried. Wildflower walked up to her.  
  
"Some big sister you are! You probably didn't even notice that mom had to go! She said she would come back later. She had an emergency."  
  
"WHAT?" Rosemarie slumped back in her chair.  
  
"This is perfect!" the king boomed. "We have one more person! We can decide which one's better!"  
  
"So much for 'let's just drop this and start eating'!" The queen mumbled.  
  
"So, my dear," the king said, motioning to Wildflower. "Which do you think is better? The sword or the shield."  
  
"UM........................" Wildflower put a hand to her chin and pretended to think heavily. "I would say...........................the shield. Cause you can decorate a shield and make it all pretty, but you can't really do that to a sword!" The next second, it seemed half the room exploded as the "shield" people cheered. Rosemarie grumbled and sat back in her chair, arms crossed. Link jumped in the air and hugged Zelda. After the little celebration was over, everyone sat back in his or her seat. The king scowled at his over enjoyed wife. Link tried to say something to Rosemarie, but her death glare forced his mouth shut.  
  
"So, now we may eat," the queen said. All the "shield" people started eating immediately, but the others hesitated.  
  
"Don't worry, your Highness," Rosemarie said the to the king. "I'm still on your side." The king beamed. Rosemarie shot a content look back at Link, who tried to resist the urge to retaliate.  
  
"This is an outrage!" Marth cried. "The sword is..............."  
  
"Calm down!" Aryll said, patting him on the shoulder. "It is OKAY. Take a deep breath. You aren't going to freak out over some little argument."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Marth retorted. Link shook his head. If he was lucky, they might just break the engagement. That would be the coolest thing that could happen. If only it could.  
  
"I guess your right," Rosemarie said, guiltily pushing her fork around the plate. "I shouldn't get so worked up about it."  
  
"Where can I sit??" Wildflower wailed, tugging Rosemarie's arm. She dropped the fork and it rolled under the table.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" she grumbled. She ducked under the table and looked around for the fork. She found it near the leg of Link's chair.  
  
"Where did Rosemarie go?" Link asked. Rosemarie grabbed the fork and tried to get up.  
  
"Here!" She forgot the table was above her. She bumped it, forcing all the contents above her to tip over. One of the them was the goblet Link was about to grab. It tipped over, pouring grape juice over Link's new coat. Rosemarie peaked nervously over the table, straightening up.  
  
"SORRY! I really didn't mean to!" Wildflower stifled a giggle.  
  
"It's okay, I can change." Link hurried out of the room. He raced up and ducked into his room. He was kind of thankful the coat got spoiled. It was starting to get on his nerves. After pulling it off, he looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"UGH! This shirt is so tacky! I'm taking it off!" He took the wool shirt off. Underneath, the silk one was plastered to him with sweat. "Yep, too warm for me!" he took that off too, leaving him bare-chested.  
  
"Mom would freak if I went down like this." He rummaged through his closet. "Shirt.................................shirt...............................................shirt!" He got out of closet and headed to his dresser. Just then, the door opened and Zelda entered the room.  
  
.........  
  
The feast was still going on without Link, who had just left. Suddenly, the queen turned to Zelda.  
  
"Hurry and tell him I want him to wear his red coat. He'll understand." Zelda nodded and followed Link. Halfway in the middle, she had to ask directions from a guard who had trouble speaking loud enough for her to hear. After a two minute delay, she sped off to Link's room.  
  
"This better be it!" She raised her hand to knock on the door. She stopped when she heard a muffled voice from within.  
  
"Mom would freak if I went down like this. Shirt.................................shirt ...............................................shirt!"  
  
"Well, that's his room alright!" Zelda wondered what his mom would freak out about. Forgetting to knock, she opened the door. She saw Link walking across the room. He stopped and stared at her. Zelda found it hard not to gasp when she saw he was bare-chested.  
  
"Sorry," she stuttered, though trying not to make it obvious. "Your.........mother told me to tell you to wear.........the red coat."  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww............" Link moaned.  
  
"What? You want to come like that?" Link flushed. "Don't worry, I think it makes you look.....................well..................hot, I guess you can say." Link grinned.  
  
"If you think so." He pretended to walk out of the room. Zelda giggled and pushed him back inside, but he pulled onto her. She crashed right into him and he toppled to the floor.  
  
"The others might not," Zelda said. She leaned down to kiss his lips. He grasped her hair and returned the kiss, his tongue pushing at her lips and she let him in. He rolled over so he was on top of her, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"LINK!" They broke apart immediately. "What's taking you so long?" It was Rosemarie.  
  
"Get off!" Link quickly got up and helped Zelda. "OH GODDESSES! WEAR SOMETHING!" Link rummaged through the closet and found his red coat. Forcing himself into it, Zelda hastily tried to fasten the buttons.  
  
"The queen was starting to have a fit," Rosemarie said as she walked in. "What takes you so long?"  
  
"Buttoning!" Zelda said, straightening her hair at the same time. Rosemarie sighed.  
  
"Well, stop trying to button the same button three times and come down. And why are you blushing?" Rosemarie shook her head and disappeared. Zelda sighed with relief.  
  
"THAT was close!" 


	16. Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
Chapter 15: Truth Revealed  
  
Rosemarie shook her head as she walked back toward the dining room. Didn't the pair realize it had been FIFTEEN minutes since they had gone in there. Rosemarie was starting to get a little worried. She hoped those two would come soon. By the way those two looked, it seemed as if they had battled.........probably with the closet. Rosemarie smiled. Link was always like that, and it must have rubbed off on Zelda. No one can stay princess perfect for long.  
  
Rosemarie snapped back from her thoughts when she reached the dining hall again. The queen looked up at her expectantly.  
  
"Well? Is my son done 'romancing' with Zelda? They do know they've been gone fifteen minutes."  
  
"Uh, romancing?" Rosemarie suddenly became suspicious. Yes, that could have been why they seemed so ruffled, but it couldn't be. Link.........loves Zelda?  
  
"Or whatever he's doing in that room with her. They are coming?"  
  
"Yes, if Zelda can stop buttoning the same button three or four times." The queen smiled and returned to her meal. Rosemarie was deep in thought when she returned to her seat.  
  
"OOOOH!" Wildflower said. "If Zelda was romancing with the prince, then her boyfriend would be mad to find out." Rosemarie almost choked.  
  
"Zelda doesn't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Of course she does. You know that friend of yours, Link? Well, according to the prince, that's her boyfriend." For the second time, Rosemarie choked on her broccoli.  
  
"The PRINCE told you that Zelda's boyfriend was a guy named Link?"  
  
"Um.........yeah. He told me to take a while to tell you for some strange reason but that is what he said."  
  
"YOU AREN'T SERIOUS!" It was the loudest whisper Rosemarie could muster.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Wildflower! The prince IS Link."  
  
"Zelda's boyfriend is the prince? Cool? Do you think we could visit them in the castle if they got married?"  
  
"Wildflower!" Rosemarie literally slammed her fork on the table and ran off to Link's room. Just as she neared the corner of the main hallway, Link and Zelda turned the corner. Link had his arm around her shoulder and her arm was wrapped around his waist. Rosemarie stared at them like they were aliens.  
  
"So it's true?" she asked. Her voice seemed angry.  
  
"What?" Zelda asked. She felt Link's arm leaved her shoulder.  
  
"What Wildflower said?" Rosemarie's voice grew angrier.  
  
"Why are you so angry?" Link asked. Rosemarie ran a finger through her hair.  
  
"I'M NOT! Okay, well, I'm frustrated that my little sister knew before I did!"  
  
"About what?" Zelda said.  
  
"That!" Rosemarie pointed to her arm, which was still around his waist.  
  
"My arm?" Rosemarie ran her hand through her hair again, biting her lip. Zelda noticed a tear trickled down her eye.  
  
"Rosemarie........."  
  
"You guys don't get it!" Rosemarie turned and ran out of the hallway, rounding some random corner. Link looked at Zelda, who looked at her.  
  
"So, Wildflower told her."  
  
"Told her...?"  
  
"That.........you are my decision."  
  
.........  
  
Rosemarie was crying steady tears as she climbed down the steps. She felt in total ruin. It was true that Link liked Zelda better. Rosemarie wished she didn't have such high hopes in the beginning. She bit her lip, trying to stop herself from crying anymore. She threw her head back and looked at the sky. The moon was full, glittering from behind the veil of clouds.  
  
"Rosemarie?" Wildflower stood at the top of the stairs. "Why are you crying?" Rosemarie shook her head and smiled.  
  
"It's over." Her little sister sported a confused expression. "We can go home if you want."  
  
"Okay, I was getting bored anyway. But shouldn't we say bye?"  
  
"No, they know I am going." She took her sister's hand and walked away.  
  
"ROSEMARIE!" Rosemarie looked around for the second time to find Link standing there. She shook her head lightly with a smile and turned away. "WAIT!" She didn't reply.  
  
.........  
  
Link stretched out his hand but it was hopeless. There was no way that he could bring her back.  
  
"I'll talk to her tomorrow," Zelda said. "Rosemarie will understand."  
  
"I knew this would happen. When you choose between two friends, the other one is bound to be jealous."  
  
"No. I think it's because that you never told her that she's angry."  
  
"RIGHT!" Link said sarcastically, throwing up his hands. "You think so?" He stalked off inside.  
  
"No, Link," Zelda whispered. "I hope so. Or else we're going to have a lot of trouble on our hands........................................................................" 


	17. Silent Flowing Tears

Disclaimer: sigh, too sleepy I don't own Zelda.  
  
This chapter has a poem written by Rosemarie. So, I OWN IT! Yay! I own something! glares at disclaimer Some things really make you feel like you have nothing.  
  
Chapter 16: Silent, Flowing Tears  
  
The next day, Zelda awoke to a sky of dark clouds.  
  
"Oh!" she moaned. "I hate it when it rains in the morning!" She crawled out of bed and dressed up. "But I promised Link I would talk to Rosemarie today." She grabbed her red rain cloak and hurried out, without even telling her parents.  
  
In a few minutes, she had reached Rosemarie's house. The rain outside had worsened and her clothes were starting to get drenched as well. She found Rosemarie outside on the porch of her house, writing on a pad of paper. She was wearing a black gown with flowers etched in silver sequins. It made her blend in with the shadows. A black shawl was draped over her head to keep her hair dry in case the wind blew the rain into the porch.  
  
"Rosemarie?" Zelda called. Her friend looked up from the pad of paper. Immediately, she returned back into it. "Oh, come on!"  
  
"Why are you here?" Rosemarie asked.  
  
"To explain something........."  
  
"If it's about last night, forget it."  
  
"Rosemarie, I just want to.......................................look, I'm really sorry. But, you see, things like this........................................................."  
  
"I know. It's actually my fault. I was just.........just so into the fact that I got so much time to spend with Link that I never had time to think of the flip side of the situation." Rosemarie crossed something out on her paper and wrote it again. "I had been dreaming about how much he probably liked me, but I never thought he wouldn't."  
  
"I never thought he'd like me," Zelda admitted. "You're prettier, and more talented. The day I told him I'm not that fond of animals, I thought he would like me less."  
  
"I think it had something to do with what I thought, Zel. Remember? I liked him for his looks and his fame. I never thought about his kindness and personality." Zelda walked over and sat next to Rosemarie.  
  
"We are.........still friends?" Rosemarie shrugged. She remembered the diary entry she had read about what had happened in the past. Rosemarie realized this was exactly how it was supposed to happen. But, some evil dude hopefully wouldn't come around asking for a whatchamacallit Triforce. That holy item had long since disappeared. Besides, Rosemarie shuddered to think how intercepting an attack would feel like.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Zelda smiled and got up.  
  
"I gotta go now. I promised Link I would talk to you. He seemed really worried."  
  
"He doesn't have to be. I'll just pretend we're all friends and get on with life." Zelda nodded and hurried off. Rosemarie looked back down at her pad of paper. /I do not think this poem reflects that 'getting on with life' attitude./ Quietly, she read it to herself.  
  
"The war is over, though it barely begun  
  
I have lost though I never fought.  
  
Give me a reason why it turned out this way  
  
I want to go back to the good times  
  
When the war didn't start  
  
Where there was neither evil nor good  
  
When love was a simple thing  
  
And no one was hurt  
  
In its game  
  
The war is over, and I just now realized  
  
I'm no soldier  
  
I cannot fight the weapons of destiny  
  
I'm fate's prisoner now  
  
No one to free me, let me go  
  
I'm bound forever  
  
To my silent, flowing tears  
  
Let them go  
  
The war is over, and I never started  
  
At its end, I'm still confused  
  
Tell me the way  
  
I'm lost  
  
I just wanna curl up and die  
  
There's no purpose left  
  
I'm a prisoner, no soldier  
  
I don't deserve my fate  
  
Tell me why I should continue  
  
And cry my silent, flowing tears."  
  
Rosemarie almost laughed at the end. That didn't sound like her at all. It was a wonder what she could do if she let her heart control her hand instead of her mind.  
  
"What's the harm," she yelled out loud to no one at all. "He loves her, so? I can just go on with life." Satisfied, Rosemarie took her stuff and headed inside. When she reached her room, she saw the diary she had written her story in. She picked it up and leafed through a couple of pages.  
  
"I ought to write an epilogue, but what would I say? I wanted it to have a happy ending but........." Rosemarie read the last paragraph again. "My life isn't the same. And this should be about my life........." Rosemarie fell back on her bed.  
  
"Rosemarie?" Wildflower said as she came into the room. "Whatcha doin?" She walked over to the poem.  
  
"Nothing, Wildflower." Wildflower picked up the poem and read it over.  
  
"It's a very.........um............depressing poem. Sounds like whoever wrote it doesn't like herself. Or himself, but guys can't write poems." Rosemarie giggled.  
  
"Why don't you think guys can't write poems?"  
  
"Cause if they did, it wouldn't be about pretty things. They'd probably write about building stuff, or soldiers. Well, this is actually about soldiers, but what I meant was........."  
  
"Silly Wildflower!"  
  
"Anyway, this is a very sad kind of poem. I don't like it. I think the person who wrote it wants to die."  
  
"That's what it says." Rosemarie suddenly stopped. Did she.........if her heart wrote it, did she really want to die?  
  
"I don't get it though," Wildflower continued. "Why would someone want to kill themselves because they lost to a game called.........Love?" Rosemarie laughed.  
  
"You're hilarious, but it's not so simple." Wildflower shook her head and left the room. Rosemarie walked over and picked up the poem. "It's definitely not so simple. Yet..........she's right. Why would anyone want to kill himself or herself for losing a game? Same way it applies to what I'm going through. The poem might say so, but I'm definitely not going to sit around and cry 'silent, flowing tears.'" 


	18. Will You Marry Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. [sigh] You know, this gets tiring after a while.........  
  
Chapter 17: Will You Marry Me?  
  
"Mom, Dad......... I need your advice!" The queen and king stopped eating and looked at their son. They were all in the kitchen, trying some new versions of wedding cakes.  
  
"Advice??" the queen asked. "What advice?"  
  
"Well, it's more of my dad's advice, since he's probably had experience doing it........."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Okay, maybe you don't have the same experience, but you have to help me!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Okay........." Link took a deep breath and started his story, "let's say there are two girls."  
  
"Rosemarie and Zelda," the king interrupted.  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"Alright, I'll keep quiet."  
  
"Who both like this guy........."  
  
"You," the queen said.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Oh fine."  
  
"But he only loves one of them........."  
  
"Zelda."  
  
"Rosemarie."  
  
"Dad, it's actually Zelda."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Anyway, and the guy wants to ask Zelda to marry him." The king and queen dropped the forks they were eating the cake with.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Um.........yeah.........but the thing is, the guy is afraid that the other girl will be devastated."  
  
"You're going to ask Zelda to marry you?? Oh, my son, I am so proud of you!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but I need your advice........."  
  
"Well, Son, I must say you've got quite a predicament on your hands. I don't know what to do." Link sighed. He reached into his pocket and took out a half-closed box. Opening it, he gazed at the diamond ring inside. It had been the ring the Hero of Time had given Princess Zelda of the past. It had been past down from generation to generation, and it had been a tradition for all the boys in the royal line to present this ring when asking for hand in marriage.  
  
"It's the ring," the queen gasped. "I remember when your dad gave that to me........."  
  
"I do too."  
  
"Close the box tightly, Link, for you don't want to lose it."  
  
"I can't. First of all, it's very hard to open if you close it all the way. Plus, this way, I can take it out and pop it open like all the men do." The king sighed.  
  
"I must say, you like being very dramatic. So your going to take out the ring with a huge whoosh and it's going to magically open?"  
  
"Kinda like that."  
  
"Link!"  
  
"What is it, Mom?"  
  
"That wasn't me........." Link looked up.  
  
"You didn't say that? Then who did?" The three royals turned around.  
  
"Link!"  
  
"There it is again! Do you think it's a ghost?"  
  
"Oh, Dad! It's probably some servant."  
  
"What servant would call you by your first name?"  
  
"Good point, Mom." Link closed his eyes. He thought for a moment on where he had heard the voice before. Sweet, melodious, like singing.........singing! Zelda!  
  
"Mom! Dad! It's Zelda!"  
  
"Hide the ring!" Link clapped the box shut, way too hard, and tried slip it into his pocket. Unfortunately, it wouldn't go in very easily. He quickly closed the box in his fist and held it behind his back just in time. Zelda came around the corner, her dress soaking wet.  
  
"What happened to you?" the queen exclaimed. Zelda raked a hand through her wet hair.  
  
"It's a storm out there........." The king looked around. No windows were available to show him a view of the rain.  
  
"Oh, we didn't notice." The king said.  
  
"Anyway," Zelda continued, "I came to tell Link something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I talked to Rosemarie this morning. She told me she didn't really care, as long as we're all friends. She said she'd try to forget the whole thing. I just think she was too tired yesterday night." Link sighed with relief.  
  
"In that case," the king said. "My son wants to ask something........." Link's eyes widened.  
  
"No!" he muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "Not here."  
  
"Why?" the king questioned into his ear.  
  
"Cause you're here."  
  
"We can fix that."  
  
"Still no."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How romantic is a kitchen?" Zelda stared expectantly at him. Link turned his attention back on her.  
  
"I wanted to.........I wanted to.........ask you the same thing you told me. Well, yeah, it's just you told me first." Zelda nodded.  
  
"Alright. I better go then." She turned and left. The three royals sighed with relief. Link turned around.  
  
"I've already decided to ask her at the huge Maple tree. She loves that place."  
  
"Are you going to ask her today?"  
  
"Yes! One the way to her house, she has to pass that tree. I'm going to catch her there." Link raced off.  
  
"Good luck!" Link hurried to grab a cloak. He pushed the wooden door that led to the stables open.  
  
"Hey," he thought as he saw the sky. "It stopped raining. I don't need a horse then." He hurried out the entrance of the stables. Indeed, the sun was now shining brightly on Hyrule Field. Link spotted Zelda in the distance. He ran as fast as he could. He caught up to her a few paces next to the Maple tree.  
  
"Zel!" Zelda turned around and almost bumped into Link.  
  
"Oh, hey!" she said.  
  
"I lied."  
  
"Huh?" Link took a deep breath and walked over so he was right under the tree. Zelda followed him.  
  
"You see, I really did want to ask you something else........."  
  
"Well, what is it then?" Link took a very deep breath. He tried to notice the trees and the grass.........anything to keep him from stuttering. He was sure he would. He patted his pocket for the ring. For a second, he panicked when he realized it wasn't there. Then, he remembered it was in his other hand.  
  
"Well???" Zelda's voice was impatient. That made him more nervous. /Look at the tree. It's a very big tree. It has a very wide trunk, and pretty leaves. Don't be nervous./  
  
"It's something very important," he finally said. Getting his hand ready to open the box, he got down one knee. In one brisk movement, he revealed the box  
  
"Will you marry-," he stopped when he realized the box wasn't open. "Damn it! I messed up!" He got up and tried to open the box. Zelda gasped when she first heard what he said. But, she decided to humor him.  
  
"What did you say?" she queried. "I didn't quite get that." Link struggled to pry open the box.  
  
"Good, cause I needed to ask you again........." He moaned as he tried to open the stubborn box.  
  
"Hey Link!" Link turned around. Rosemarie appeared from behind the tree. "What do you have there?"  
  
"Can you help me open it?" he asked. Rosemarie took the box. In a second, she had pried it open.  
  
"Wow it's such a pretty ring! What are you going to........." she trailed off. She knew what he was going to do. Link was still nervous about asking the question and embarrassed at his mistake. He turned around to Zelda.  
  
"I'm going to ask Zelda to marry me........." He froze. Zelda had both hands over her mouth, looking past him. The realization of whom he had been talking to just struck home.  
  
"Rosemarie!" He whirled around. Rosemarie just stood there, the wind slightly blowing the shawl draped over her head. Her eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
"Oh Goddesses........." 


	19. Sword Against Shield

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.  
  
Chapter 18: Sword Against Shield  
  
"So.........hey.........how are you, Rose?" Link knew it was too late, but he still hid the ring behind his back. Zelda was surprised that Rosemarie had come out here. /She promised to have a positive attitude. A positive attitude........./  
  
"It's true, then," Rosemarie said, trying not to make her voice sound shaky. "You did ask Zelda to marry you."  
  
"I didn't. I'm going to. You see, I messed up and I don't........."  
  
"Don't try to weed out some twisted lie!" Rosemarie suddenly turned angry. "I'm asking you a simple question."  
  
"Actually, you said a statement."  
  
"LINK! Are you? Or are you not?" Rosemarie crossed her arms.  
  
"Talk about mood swings," Link whispered to Zelda.  
  
"She gets it from her mom," Zelda replied.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Um.........yes........." Rosemarie smiled slightly, but very slightly.  
  
"I see." She turned around and started back to her house.  
  
"Wait!" Link called. He tried to run after her.  
  
"Don't worry," Rosemarie yelled back. "I'm not angry or sad. I'm happy for you both!" She skipped away. Link turned back to Zelda.  
  
"She's a mood swing monarch alright."  
  
"She's keeping her happy attitude. You've got to love Rosemarie for that."  
  
"So now, that that's over, will you marry me?" Link got down on one knee.  
  
"Duh! Uh.........I mean, yes I will." The pair laughed. As they walked back to the castle hand in hand, they never noticed a shadow of a man hiding behind the tree. He whispered something and a figure wearing black rags rose up from the ground. The two figures stayed behind the tree, as silent as a stone, until they were sure all three had left the scene.  
  
"Did you call me, Master?" the black figure asked. The other man nodded and pulled down the hood of his black cape.  
  
"Yes, my trusty servant. Did you see that?"  
  
"Of course, Master. I live in the Shadow of this tree. I see and hear everything. It seems the prince has found himself a bride and an angry girlfriend. I've seen those two before, Master."  
  
"I'm sure you have. Listen, you know the Royal Family in the past, a long while ago, had the Triforce I sought in my past life. Well, there's the one that's the descendent of the family. According to the curse that I placed upon them when the Hero of Time killed me, every descendent of the Royal Line carries with them the essence of the Triforce."  
  
"You placed a curse like that? I don't get it."  
  
"Listen. If the Triforce was a physical object, then they'd have so many guards it would be easier to forge it. Instead, if it is within the Royal Family, then it wouldn't be guarded so easily. After all, in my curse, the family had no idea it was within them."  
  
"I'm confused."  
  
"ARHG! Okay, think of it this way. Long ago, when the Hero of Time and Princess Zelda were getting married, I tried to capture the Triforce. Unfortunately, when I tried to get rid of the Hero of Time, this stupid girl names Rosemarie intercepted my attack. Link got the chance to banish me from the earth once and for all, or so he thought. Little known to them, I placed a curse that made the Triforce itself combine itself with them. Now, if I kill one of them with the legendary Shadow Dagger, the poison within it will bring out the Triforce."  
  
"You had the power to place a curse on an object that you didn't have?"  
  
"Shadow! I AM LORD GANNONDORF, THE ONE AND ONLY KING OF EVIL. Of course I have that much power. Anyway, so now we must kill the descendent of the royal family, the last one, and we'll get the Triforce."  
  
"So what are we waiting for? Let's go get Link."  
  
"Not so fast, first we must - Link? What do you mean Link? I'm after Zelda here!"  
  
"But Link is the prince. He's the Royal Line descendent."  
  
"The descendant of the legendary Royal Line is what we need. The Royal Line that the legendary Princess Zelda was in slowly faded away. One of the descendents married out of the royal line, and therefore the family tree curved to the present path. In reality, all the real Hylian Royals are now nothing more than subjects of the king."  
  
"I'm confused.........again."  
  
"Argh! Let's just say Zelda is somehow connected to the Royal Family, and she has the Triforce essence within her, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now we've got to kill her."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Using Rosemarie."  
  
"Huh???"  
  
"Confused? Don't worry, I won't waste my breath explaining. Let's just say I've got a plan that's going to turn Hyrule upside down."  
  
.........  
  
Night came amazingly fast as the sun leaped across the sky. Rosemarie hummed to herself as she tied the waist of her nightgown. She had tried to forget about Zelda marrying Link. She'd eventually have to accept it, but for right now she could think of other things.  
  
As Rosemarie was just about to pull back the covers of her bed, she heard a quiet knock on her door. Rosemarie narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Mom? Wildflower?" She waited for a response, but none came. "Who's there?" The door opened slightly. Rosemarie looked around for any source of weapon just in case. She didn't find one. The door opened more and the darkness crept into the room.  
  
"Who's there?" Rosemarie asked, her voice shaky. The door was open all the way, yet she couldn't see anything. The window rattled, sending goose bumps down Rosemarie's spine.  
  
Suddenly, something drove Rosemarie down into her bed. Two hands pinned her arms out to the side, spread out like make a snow-angel. Another hand gripped her mouth shut so she couldn't scream. Rosemarie panicked as she saw only shadows. But soon, something else came into her vision. A pair of red eyes appeared right in front of her face.  
  
"Frightened?" a voice pierced the darkness, ragged and evil. "Do not worry. If you do not scream, I will let you go." Rosemarie felt the hand over her mouth slide away. The hands on her wrists loosened a little.  
  
"Who are you?" Rosemarie demanded.  
  
"I am someone who can give you an opportunity to get back with your love." The red eyes glowed as they came closer to Rosemarie's face. She felt a strange feeling inside her. She felt like she was drawn to those eyes, like invisible threads chained her to them.  
  
"Tell me, what do you want?" Rosemarie asked. The red eyes glimmered for a moment. Rosemarie was mesmerized by them.  
  
"I want you.........to do me a favor."  
  
"A favor?" Rosemarie queried, her voice starting to sound dreamy. "What favor? I would do anything. Just, don't move the eyes." The red light flooded her sight. The eyes moved slightly away. Rosemarie got up from the bed to follow it. It filled her with peace and erased her worries.  
  
"Hold out your hand." Rosemarie obeyed, feeling glad to. She felt something cold and long drop into it. It had a solid hilt and a sharp blade.  
  
"A sword!"  
  
"More like a dagger, more really. It's a very special dagger, might I add."  
  
"Does it have special powers?" Rosemarie was drawn toward the eyes once more. The raspy voice chuckled.  
  
"Of course it does. For one thing, all you have to do is give it a target. Say a name to it, and it will try to kill no other than that person. Another thing, if you hit it against any object that is not a person, it will melt that object without even getting scratched. Last of all, if you hold it in your hand, it will help you strike whatever person you wished to. If you tell it a name, you'll find it really hard to kill anybody but that person with this blade." Rosemarie didn't really pay attention to what the voice was saying. The dagger had begun to glow too. It called out to her in the same red light as the pair of eyes. Rosemarie was sucked into their mesmerizing force.  
  
"Can I try it?" she asked, hoping the eyes would let her. She heard he mysterious chuckle again.  
  
"Not now, but let me show you how to work it." A hand took the sword from Rosemarie's hand. She wanted to grasp it back, hold it forever, but her longing for the eye and wanting to do whatever it wanted made her keep her hands by her side.  
  
"Sword of Evil, Destroyer of Holy Light, I use my power to give you a new target, search and seek Princess Zelda, descendent of the royal line. Within her plant your blade, and plant it deep........." The sword glowed yellow, and finally turned back red. When it was handed back to Rosemarie, she felt it vibrate in her hands.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"You see.........now you have a very important mission." Rosemarie felt the familiar tug as the eyes glowed furiously beside her own. She looked into them with deep interest.  
  
"I will do whatever you ask," Rosemarie said in a very faint voice.  
  
"Your friend Zelda holds something within her of great importance. Take this dagger, and stab her heart with it. Only then will I be able to retrieve what I need."  
  
"Yes........." Rosemarie felt the darkness slowly fade away. The eyes grew dim.  
  
"NO! Don't leave........."  
  
"I will come when you have completed your mission. If you fail, you will never see me again!" The eyes vanished. Rosemarie felt her world come back to her. Her knees buckled, and she fainted onto the bed, her right hand still gripping the dagger.  
  
.........  
  
"Oh! Congratulations!" Link's mother exclaimed. "This is just in time!" Link had just told the news to his parents about Zelda's acceptance to his proposal. "The wedding for Aryll is coming in one week. How about we get you married on the same day?"  
  
"So-so soon?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I have to get married the same day as Marth?" Link asked incredulously.  
  
"Now, now, I know this is sudden but it would save us the time. Don't you think?" Link sighed.  
  
"I think that's a perfect idea!" The king announced. "We should tell the townspeople."  
  
"First, I think I better tell my parents," Zelda said. "They'd be wanting to know about this." With the royals' permission, she set off to her home again.  
  
.........  
  
"So," Gannondorf said, watching from behind the alley as Zelda made her way home. "My life's work is about to come true."  
  
"Since you had two lives to do it in, anyway."  
  
"Shut up! Let me celebrate for my brilliance in achieving my goal. I've finally set the sword against the shield."  
  
"Master.........it's a dagger. And I saw no shield."  
  
"It's a metaphor, Shadow. Rosemarie is like a sword cause she has the dagger, true. But out shield is Princess Zelda, who is keeping the Triforce against us. But this time, the sword will break the shield! A new evil force will reign as I take control of Hyrule. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 


	20. Sweet Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.........only the plot. And Rosemarie too, of course......... oh and Shadow too! I also own Rosemarie's family.........  
  
Chapter 19: Sweet Nightmares  
  
It was dark everywhere. The only source of light came from a pair of red eyes staring right down at Rosemarie. She couldn't move or scream. The eyes only moved closer. The darkness around them started to suck her in. Finally, she asked a question.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You better not forget your promise.........kill Zelda."  
  
"I will.........I promise........."  
  
"Remember, she is not your friend. She's a stranger to you. You know nothing about her besides her name. She is not your friend." Rosemarie found herself nodding. She couldn't stop. The darkness wavered around her. The eyes grew dim as if disappearing. Next to them, a dagger appeared glowing in the same red light.  
  
"Remember your mission and do not fail me." The eyes disappeared, but the dagger stayed. It grew brighter and brighter till Rosemarie had to shield her eyes. The background started to melt into white.  
  
"I want.........Zelda's.........blood........." a voice echoed in her mind. The dagger was speaking to her! "I will not rest until I have her........." The voice grew louder and louder, and the brightness only intensified. Rosemarie pressed her hands to her ears and squeezed her eyes closed. All tumbled into darkness.........  
  
.........  
  
"ROSEMARIE!!!" Wildflower's voice brought Rosemarie back to the real world. The sun was shining through the window of her room. Rosemarie moaned and got up off the bed. She realized she was still holding her dagger.  
  
"I want............Zelda's.........blood........." Rosemarie could hear its voice in her head, echoing in every crevice of her mind. Quickly, she hid the dagger behind her back when Wildflower popped into the room.  
  
"I was worried, I heard someone speaking in the night, but I was too worried to come here. I saw this weird red light........."  
  
"Don't worry, Wildflower. It was nothing. You must have been imagining things. Anyway, I'm going to go meet my friends in the market, so I need to change."  
  
"Okay." Wildflower left the room. Rosemarie closed the door and sighed. The dagger started to glow red.  
  
"Zelda's............blood............"  
  
"I know, I know. You can stop saying that.........by the way, do you have a name? I heard people name their swords and daggers and stuff."  
  
"Zelda's.........blood........."  
  
"Apparently not............"  
  
.........  
  
Link tossed and turned in his bed. Every where he looked, he saw red daggers. All of them glowed in mysterious light.  
  
"I.........want.........Zelda's.........blood........." they screamed. Link found himself in a chamber filled with them, all screaming Zelda's name. "I.........want............her." Link frantically looked around for a door but he couldn't find one.  
  
"Go away!" he shouted to the daggers. They chuckled in response.  
  
"Zelda's.........blood........." Link turned and ran toward the wall, and the daggers chased after him, muttering the same two words. As his attention swerved to the right, he caught a glimpse of Rosemarie that made him stop. She was wearing a long pink dress, a bridesmaid's gown, and in her hand was a dagger similar to the ones that were chasing him.  
  
"I must do this........." she whispered. "To save Zelda........." She placed the dagger right between her breasts.  
  
"What are you doing!" Link cried frantically.  
  
"A pair of red eyes want to kill Zelda, and the only way they won't is if I do this." Closing her eyes, Rosemarie pushed the dagger into her chest.........  
  
.........  
  
.........and Link woke up with a yell. The brightness of the sun surprised him. He leaped off the bed and pushed the curtains all the way back. The maid who was preparing a pitcher of hot water yelped and dropped it, shattering the glass into a million pieces.  
  
"Your Highness............I'm begging your pardon.........I'm sorry your Highness...... begging your pardon, your Highness." Link grabbed his shirt and put it on, doing the buttons as fast as he could.  
  
"I have to speak to my mother and father.........Zelda's in danger........."  
  
.........  
  
"Princess Zelda.........how funny that I meet you today........." Zelda shielded her eyes as a man cloaked in black appeared before her. Everything was white around them, with faint traces of black where there should've been shadows.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Shadow.........servant of Lord Gannondorf........."  
  
"I know that name.........though I don't know from where.........." Shadow chuckled.  
  
"You should.........he almost killed your ancestor, the legendary Princess of Hyrule."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"Don't you know anything, my dear princess? Everyone thinks that the Hero of Time and the Princess of Hyrule in the past are Link's ancestors, and they are. But their blood does not fully flow in his veins."  
  
"Why, that means?"  
  
"Link is only of half Legendary Royal blood. On the other hand, the purest side of the family got lost and now has reappeared, in you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You have the true blood of the Royals of Hyrule, and the essence of the Triforce is within you."  
  
"Me? But the Triforce.........from what I learned it was lost countless years ago........."  
  
"That is what they say, but it is actually hidden within the purest blood of the royal household. You, my dear." Zelda put a hand to her heart.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"In your blood, and the only way to draw it out is with a special dagger........."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Shadow laughed maliciously.  
  
"So you will be prepared to face your worst nightmare.........sweet dreams, or should I say, sweet nightmares!" With an evil chuckle, he disappeared. The world of white sharpened into a clear hallway.  
  
"I know it's part of the castle," Zelda thought. "I'm sure I've seen it before." Zelda found herself walking along the corridor, examining the stone walls. The only light came from a torch high above her head, sending eerie strips of yellow racing down the wall.  
  
Turning into a different hallway, Zelda spotted a painting in the distance. Coming closer, she screamed. It was a picture of Rosemarie with a dagger through her heart, blood streaming onto her hand. Somehow, the blood was actually streaming down the painting onto the floor. With a shriek, Zelda turned and started back the way she came. On the wall she saw a glass box with a dagger.  
  
"It's the same dagger!" she cried. "The special dagger!" As soon as the words left her mouth, the dagger dropped from the box. Instead of falling on the floor, it hit the stones and bounced toward her. Zelda panicked and ducked into a hallway on her right. She climbed up the narrow stairs and into another hallway.  
  
"I remember this! It has Link's room in it!" Zelda rushed to Link's room and opened the door. Her breath stopped. Link was lying on the bed, a dagger stained with his blood in his hand. His eyes were open and glazed with shock.  
  
"Oh........." Zelda screamed again and ran out the door.........  
  
.........  
  
"Are you alright?" Zelda woke up with a start. Sunlight had already found it's way onto her bed sheets. Her mother was standing in the doorway with a worried expression.  
  
"It's okay, I'm okay. I only had a nightmare." Her mother nodded and left the room. Without wasting a second, Zelda climbed out of bed and changed her dress.  
  
"I must go see Link!"  
  
.........  
  
An hour later, she was hurrying through the streets of the market. She didn't stop running till she was at the castle gates. The guards were very familiar with her now, and they let her pass without questions even at such an early hour. She almost ran into Link on the way up the stairs.  
  
"Link! Come quick!" Link was a little confused but he still followed her. Zelda led him on the way to his room. Instead of stopping, she turned and headed toward a barely noticeable doorway.  
  
"I never noticed that before," Link remarked. Zelda pulled open the door and climbed down the stairs. "What are you doing?" Zelda didn't answer. Link shrugged and followed her down the steps. At the end of the long flight of stairs, Zelda turned left. Link followed and bumped into her.  
  
"Zelda, why did you........." she clasped a hand over his mouth and motioned to the wall. His eyes grew wide with shock. Hanging on the stone wall was a huge picture of none other than Rosemarie.  
  
"It's her!" They both stared at the painting.  
  
"Wait, Zelda, look closely. She looks a little different. And she's wearing a maid's uniform."  
  
"There's a plaque on the wall." Zelda walked closer and read the plaque. "It says, 'In memory of our dearest Rosemarie, who gave her life to protect the Royal Family.'"  
  
"No way........."  
  
"Then it's true," Zelda said, turning to Link. "My dream."  
  
"What dream?"  
  
"It's a dream I had last night. If it was true.........then Rosemarie's in danger." 


	21. The Dagger

Disclaimer: I own Zelda! Get lost! No, I'm kidding.  
  
Chapter 20: The Dagger  
  
"Hurry! Let's go to the market! Maybe Rosemarie is already there! We've got to warn her!" Zelda suggested. She and Link raced back up the passage and into the main halls of the castle. The maids gave all of them a quizzical expression as they raced down the corridor.  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright??"  
  
"She's got to be.........she just has to!!" The two rushed out the gates and into the market. Everyone was still doing his or her normal thing. A few girls noticed Link, but saw he was with Zelda. The two looked around for any sign of Rosemarie. Zelda saw her by the water fountain.  
  
"Rosemarie!!!"  
  
.........  
  
Rosemarie sighed as she dipped a hand into the fountain. She had come for no obvious reason. After carefully hiding the dagger deeply within the depths of her dresser, she just had to be alone to think of the meaning of her dream. Even with such a distance apart, she could still hear the dagger calling to her.  
  
"The dagger will be yearning for Zelda.........you just have to help it get there........." a voice inside Rosemarie's head said. "It will do whatever it can to twist fate and get itself inside Zelda, it just needs a little help to move." Rosemarie grinned as she hummed to herself. She wanted to see those eyes so badly, she didn't even think of whom she was going to kill.  
  
"Rosemarie!!" Rosemarie looked up to see Zelda and Link running toward her. It hit her at that moment who she was going to end up murdering.  
  
"Zelda!" Rosemarie cried. The realization hit her like a rock. She couldn't kill Zelda! She was her best friend. The eyes had her mesmerized so much she couldn't even tell. Of course she couldn't kill her. Unfortunately, the dagger was zoned in on Zelda. Rosemarie was stuck in this one.  
  
"Zelda.........Zelda's blood........." Rosemarie felt a force wave ring though her body. It seemed to be coming from her house, from the dagger. It was calling.  
  
"Are you alright?" Zelda asked. "You look sick!"  
  
"I'm fine. It's just.........I must've had a bad breakfast, that's all." It was a lie. She didn't even remember if she had breakfast. She couldn't even remember what she did last night. Her memories were starting to fade. She could hear the dagger chuckling in the distance.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to make sure. I wanted to ask if you wanted to be the bridesmaid in the wedding. It's in two weeks. Do you??" Rosemarie squealed.  
  
"Of course!! I'd love to. The pretty pink gowns are so gorgeous!!" Zelda smiled.  
  
"I'm glad." Link frowned. He remembered the dream, especially the one with Rosemarie stabbing herself.  
  
"That would be a good idea," he found himself saying. Rosemarie nodded.  
  
"My mother would be so happy! Wildflower too!"  
  
"She could be a flower girl, her name suits it."  
  
"Good idea, I bet she would be very excited."  
  
"Anyway........." Zelda pulled a strand of her golden hair back. "On a more serious note, have you seen any daggers lately?" Rosemarie's mind shifted back to the dream. The dagger within her room sent out more sickening force waves that rang throughout her mind.  
  
"No.........none........." Rosemarie tried to input question within her voice. She had to get rid of the dagger, and she couldn't let anyone know about it. Zelda and Link shrugged.  
  
"Well," Rosemarie said. "I've got to get home. I only came out for some fresh air. See you!" Rosemarie skipped off toward her house.  
  
"I don't trust her," Zelda said. "Even though she is my friend, I still don't trust her answer to be true." Link nodded.  
  
.........  
  
Rosemarie ran into her house and up to her room. She shut the door and locked it securely. Then she turned and eyed her dresser. Edging toward it, she threw open the bottom drawer and brought out a bundle of old towels. Unfolding them, she took out the dagger.  
  
"I'm not going to kill my friend," she whispered to it. "So you'll have to go now." Taking it into her hand, she hit it as hard as she could against an empty metal bookcase next to her. With a scream, she backed up as the shelf melted before her eyes. Picking up the dagger, she huffed.  
  
"How in the world did you do that?" she asked. The dagger hissed back at her. Mad at the dagger, Rosemarie threw open the window and flung the dagger out. It hit the fence and bounced onto the porch.  
  
"OH!" Rosemarie hurried downstairs and ran into the porch. She picked it up and aimed at the trees next to her house.  
  
"Rosemarie!" Rosemarie gasped as she hid the dagger behind her back. Her mother came onto the porch.  
  
"Did you make your bed?"  
  
"Uh.........no........."  
  
"I want to see you go up there RIGHT NOW!" There was no escape. Careful not to reveal the dagger, Rosemarie marched up the stairs. She could hear the voice of the dagger chuckling inside her head.  
  
"If I can't make you get away, I'll have to run away and take you with me!!!"  
  
.........  
  
The next day, Rosemarie finished packing a bundle. She had a total of three, plus a smaller one for food. She wore the darkest colors of greens possible. That way, she could blend into the forest that was behind her home. The sun had barely begun to rise, giving her more than enough time to start her escape. The dagger she had was at the very bottom of her last bundle. There was no way it could get out to Zelda.  
  
"Bye-bye, home!" she thought. She couldn't think of how important anything but Zelda's life was. She was to be the next queen of Hyrule. Rosemarie knew that somewhere she'd find a way to destroy the dagger.  
  
She fastened a green cloak around her and pulled down the hood. Carefully, she threw each bag outside the window before climbing out herself. Carrying all the packages, she headed toward the stables.  
  
"Wake up, Nayru, you lazy horse! We've got to run!!" Rosemarie managed to get the horse ready with all her bundles. Trying not to make any sound, she eased her out of the stable. Once outside, Rosemarie got on and rode out of the yard. The Lost Woods ahead of her would be the perfect way to get out of sight.  
  
.........  
  
Rosemarie didn't know how long she had ridden. She could tell her horse was becoming tired, so she let her rest underneath a tree. Dark storm clouds began to gather over the forest, but Rosemarie was busy preparing her food. By the time she noticed the clouds, a light drizzle had already started. Grumbling, Rosemarie found her horse and made sure all her bundles were securely tied.  
  
"Shelter," she thought. "Shelter.........I need a cave or something." Rosemarie frantically started to look around for some way to get out of the rain. The trees were dangerous to be by at a time like this. The rain only got heavier with every passing minute. It was becoming harder and harder to see. As Rosemarie turned to look behind her, she caught a faint glow coming from her bundles.  
  
"THE DAGGER!" she cried. Her voice was lost in the wind that was now blowing the rain into her face. The storm had grown very powerful. The sea of clouds blackened the skies. Rosemarie could barely see her hand if she put it out in front of her. Every part of her body was soaked through.  
  
Rosemarie stumbled to her bundle and saw that the Dagger was glowing furiously. "Stupid Dagger!" she yelled into the wind. A flash of lightning, which seemed to strike really close, answered her. It was followed by more flashes. Trees burst into flame all around her. The horse got spooked and ran, leaving Rosemarie alone with the bundle. Rosemarie screamed as she ducked out of the way of a falling, burning tree. The rain quickly put it out. Rosemarie couldn't see where she was going, yet she ran as fast as she could. Her foot caught a rock and she fell down onto the dirt. Too weary to fight the storm, she closed her eyes.....................................................................  
  
.........  
  
Zelda was watching the storm from the castle. Link was examining the many bookshelves when Zelda beckoned him to her.  
  
"Look!" she said, pointing in the distance. A storm was approaching, and fast. Link squinted into the distance.  
  
"It's right over Lost Woods," he noted. The two watched as the storm grew closer. After an hour, they realized the storm was still over the woods. Lightning began to strike out of the dark clouds. The two looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"What's with the storm?" Link asked.  
  
"I don't know," Zelda replied. Behind them, the queen and king sneaked into the room. Link's room had the biggest balcony to watch from. The two royals, curious of the storm, had come to inspect it. They sneaked up behind Zelda and Link, trying not to alert them. Link felt their presence, but thought it was some intruder.  
  
"Zel," he whispered as quietly as he could. "Stay calm, I think someone's behind us." Zelda's eyes widened, but she stayed calm. Link slid a hand down to his waist and grabbed the sword he always wore. In one fluid moment, he lashed out. The king and queen nearly screamed.  
  
"Oh, it's only you," Link said. The king and queen still looked at him with frightened eyes.  
  
"The sword........." the queen gasped. Zelda almost screamed and backed up from Link. Link took a look at the blade and dropped it with a shriek. Blood had somehow started to drip from the point and was making a pool on the floor. The four looked at it with frightened eyes.  
  
"What the.........Holy Nayru!" the king cried. Link risked getting a little closer to the sword and picked it up. The blood was still streaming down the silver blade steadily. Turning it around and around in his hand, he studied it closely.  
  
"I don't get it........." he trailed off as something began to form on the blade of the sword. A girl's face, with raven black hair, smiled back at him.  
  
"Rosemarie!!!" Zelda hurried to the storm. The lightning had gotten more frequent, and the storm was still on top of the forest.  
  
"Link," she said. "I think Rosemarie's in there!"  
  
.........  
  
Rosemarie moaned as she rubbed her eyes. She was lying on her bag in the middle of some big, flat surface. Her hands tried to reach for the bundle she was supposed to be holding, but only grasped the edge of a velvet comforter.  
  
"What the.........?"  
  
"Miss Rosemarie.........Miss Rosemarie.........are you awake, Miss?" Rosemarie turned over and opened her eyes. Sunlight filtered into the room she was in through the parted curtains. A maid was there, pouring steaming water into a basin.  
  
"Where am I?" Rosemarie asked. The maid smiled.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you're awake, Miss! Sleeping for ten days, Miss, you were! Oh, his Majesty and the new Princess will be so glad! You're in a room in Hyrule Castle, Miss, and it is a little past lunch time. Do you desire food, Miss? You should be hungry, I reckon."  
  
"Oh, no, I'm quite full, thank you," Rosemarie replied. The maid gave her an interesting look.  
  
"What are you made of, Miss??" Rosemarie raised her eyebrows and the maid dropped at least a hundred curtseys. "I'm beggin' your pardon, Miss. I didn't mean no offense or anything. Just surprised, Miss. I'm beggin' your pardon........." Rosemarie had to contain herself from laughing. She wasn't used to being waited upon by servants who took even the slightest bad mistake as a serious crime. She could get used to this. It was all a bundle of comfort to her.........the bundle!  
  
"Um.........uh.........ma'am......... do you, by chance, know of where my bundle might be? The one I was carrying?" The maid thought to herself just as Zelda and Link rushed into the room.  
  
"OH ROSEMARIE!!" Zelda cried, throwing her arms around her friend. Link gave her a huge grin. "I was so afraid.........afraid that you were going........."  
  
"Where?" Rosemarie asked.  
  
"Well.........on a permanent trip to visit the Goddesses........." Zelda trailed off, but Rosemarie only chuckled.  
  
"Oh, Zel, you're as worrisome as always. How did I get here anyways??" Zelda dismissed the serving maid and sat down on the side of the bed. Link walked over to the window and looked out.  
  
"You see, Link and I were hanging out and-," Zelda stopped as Rosemarie gave her a friendly expression of surprise.  
  
"Hanging out?" she queried in a suspiciously questioning voice. Zelda flushed.  
  
"NO!!!" Link looked up from inspecting the windows.  
  
"What did I miss?" he asked. Zelda crossed her arms.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!! Okay, let's skip that part. Link and I just happened to be in the same room on his balcony and stuff and his parents snuck up on us. Like a good warrior would, Link took out his sword........." Rosemarie nodded.  
  
"And?"  
  
"It was covered in blood! And we saw your face." Rosemarie almost dropped her jaw.  
  
"WHAT??" Her mind immediately snapped back to the vision of her dagger.  
  
'Zelda's.........blood.........Zelda's.........blood.........' A wave of invisible force rang through her head, almost causing her to fall backwards.  
  
"Are you okay?" Link asked. Rosemarie nodded, though she didn't feel like it.  
  
"Anyways," Zelda continued, "we saw the storm over the Lost Woods and thought that perhaps the message was that you were in it. Link's dad sent out guards and sure enough they found you, hanging onto dear life a bundle that was supposedly growing red like crazy." Rosemarie's eyes widened. "So, I hope you don't mind, but we searched it........." Rosemarie felt a lump in her throat. She thought for sure they had found the dagger.  
  
"And did you find anything?" Rosemarie inquired, making sure to act like nothing bad was supposed to be in there. Zelda shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, besides clothes and stuff. Where were you going?" Rosemarie sighed with relief and put a hand to her heart, which made Zelda suspicious. "Wait......... were we supposed to find something?"  
  
"Oh.........ah.........ah, no! In fact, I just thought you would cause something was - you know - glowing red, and stuff.........I thought something might have gotten into it." Zelda shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Quite weird. Do you have like any jewelry or anything that glows red in rain or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. well, then we brought you here. And here you have been for over ten days. You can really sleep, you know that?" Rosemarie giggled. "So that's the story........."  
  
"Interesting........." Rosemarie said.  
  
"Well, then you must know the wedding is in four days, right?? We've got a lot of preparing to do!" Rosemarie almost jumped.  
  
"FOUR DAYS!!!"  
  
.........  
  
The four days passed by swiftly. Before Rosemarie even knew it, it was the day of the wedding. The ball room had been decorated with more flowers than a field would yield. Everywhere servants were bustling around with decorations and groceries. The cake they had baked was at least twice as tall as any full grown man. It was supposed to be big enough for the whole of Hyrule to have a slice - including the Zoras, Gorons, and any other race.  
  
In the course of the four days, Rosemarie tried her best to forget about the dagger. As far as she was concerned, her bundle was safe in her room, and a search of her own proved that the dagger was indeed missing. It still troubled the edge of her mind. She had more than enough dreams about dangers. Every morning she would wake up glad that the night was over. She had barred herself from giving her dreams a second run over in her mind.  
  
A few hours before the wedding, Rosemarie was helped into her bridesmaid's gown. She had a happy, content smile on her face. Part of it came from simply being let to taste the different foods, another from the fact that her best friend was getting married, and the last from the fact that she had rid the dreams from her thoughts for the time being. At least until nightfall, she hoped it wouldn't bother her.  
  
Three of the four maids tending her left. The last arranged some stuff on the dresser. Rosemarie went over to the tall standing mirror to look at herself. Her light pink dress seemed to flow out over the floor. It was gathered in the back with a big silk sash. Fake roses were embedded in the hem and waist. It was strapless, but the long gloves made it look like it had sleeves. The material of the gown resembled silky velvet with a velvet self design. Rosemarie's hair had been pinned back in a French braided bun. Rose petals matching the ones on her dress were tucked in to the smaller braids on the sides.  
  
"I think I'm ready," Rosemarie announced. She turned to her maid. Unlike most maids she had become accustomed to in the short period of four days, she did not make a polite remark or curtsey. Instead, she glared at her with a look that chilled even Rosemarie. In a fluid motion, she took what appeared to be a stick from behind her back and threw it to Rosemarie to catch. Rosemarie caught it and realized that it was the very dagger she had lost. The Special Dagger. Rosemarie looked up with a horrific expression, as the servant jumped out of her skin - literally - to a form of a man in a dark uniform, and eyes that looked like they housed no soul.  
  
"YOU!" Rosemarie screeched, toppling back and knocking the mirror to the floor, luckily not damaging it.  
  
"Yes," Shadow said. "It's me. You might be needing that, on the account of a promise that you made to my master." Shadow nodded his head toward the upset mirror, and Rosemarie turned to look. A caped man rose up from its shiny surface, red eyes glowing. For a moment, Rosemarie was mesmerized, but a thought of Zelda put it to a halt.  
  
"I refuse to kill Zelda! You can't make me!" Rosemarie felt quite rebellious at this moment against the pair who seemed to advance on her. She stepped back all the way to the wall.  
  
"You promised, Rosemarie.........promised........." The man's eyes started to allure Rosemarie again. Struggling to maintain control over herself, Rosemarie resorted to thinking of her dreams as a last attempt. The one she had the previous night was especially good at distracting.  
  
It had started with a simple image of three connected triangles. Of course, Rosemarie did not realize what this was. She had the thought she had seen it before. It was somehow suspended in air, its gold surface glimmering. If that wasn't puzzling, three maidens appeared from no where. Each wore a wide garment that could have been compared to a toga, except with long sleeves that almost reached their feet. One of them had bright red curls, another had wavy blue hair, and the last was straight and green (forgive me, I have no idea what the Goddesses look like). They each wore a golden crown upon their head.  
  
"Rosemarie, do you know what this is?" The blue-haired one asked. Her voice was melodious as the soft chuckle of a quiet stream. Rosemarie shook her head. "This is the Triforce, whose essence Zelda now bears." Rosemarie raised one eyebrow.  
  
"What? I don't understand."  
  
"We do not expect you to," the red-haired one said. "But at least know this much. Zelda is much more than the future Queen of Hyrule. She has something within her that, if taken, could destroy Hyrule forever."  
  
"And.........someone is planning to take it," the green-haired one warned. "Someone who is using you as a pawn........." Rosemarie's eyes widened.  
  
"Using me? Is that what Shadow was doing?"  
  
"Not Shadow," the redhead explained, "but his master, Gannondorf. It is all very complicated, but the basic is that if you kill Zelda with that dagger, the power within Zelda will be free for Gannondorf to take. Hyrule will fall to the shadows. You must not let that happen."  
  
"He will come again," The blue haired one cautioned. "But you must not let him win."  
  
"What must I do?" Rosemarie queried.  
  
"It is not our job to tell you, but rather, help you figure it out. For if we told you the reality of the situation, of what we have foreseen you would do, you would not do it. There is only one way out of this situation, and it involves your courage.  
  
"Are you brave? Or will you simply stand aside and put Hyrule in danger? It is not our choice, it is yours. The dagger cannot be destroyed, but it cannot hurt Zelda. The problem is, it will do anything to get it there. It can prevent itself from being stabbed into anything or anyone but Zelda, but another with a will of a good heart will know a solution, and her power will overtake that of the daggers, but only because of the great sacrifice she makes."  
  
"Gannondorf said the same, but he did not tell me of the 'good heart' thing."  
  
"I doubt he would. Our message to you ends there."  
  
"But this person with the will of a good heart??? How will I find them?" Rosemarie got no reply. The three women stood there, fading away along with the Triforce. Rosemarie stretched out her hand and woke up.........  
  
"Do you not hear what I am saying?" Gannondorf asked. Rosemarie zoned into the real world. She could still feel herself. Her plan had worked. The dream had been the least puzzling or horrifying of any she had. "If you join with me, you can become the Queen of Darkness. You will rule with the same wicked heart that binds you to the Dagger."  
  
"I've got no wicked heart!!" Rosemarie retorted. Suddenly, the words of the red-haired lady in her dream came back.  
  
.........but another with a will of a good heart will know a solution, and her power will overtake that of the daggers, but only because of the great sacrifice she makes.  
  
Rosemarie understood the meaning. She realized the only way the dagger could be stopped was if it was overpowered. Rosemarie would not be able to overpower the dagger if she was lured into the evilness of Gannondorf. The only way she would truly be the 'good heart' described, was if she was willing to make the 'great sacrifice'. That meant that she would have to have no one's fall but her own in mind. If she was to save the world, she could not think of some other to fall victim to her dagger instead. She would have to give up her own things.  
  
Rosemarie forced back tears as she did what she never expected herself to do.  
  
"What are you doing?" Gannondorf demanded, as he watched Rosemarie placed the dagger right over her heart, the point touching her skin.  
  
"I will never help you!" Rosemarie said. "I cannot help you." Gannondorf chuckled.  
  
"Just try to kill yourself, even that won't succeed. The dagger can twist destiny. It will MAKE you kill Zelda." Rosemarie shook her head.  
  
"That is where you're wrong," she declared. "The whole time I was trying to avoid killing Zelda with the dagger, I sometimes thought of throwing it away, or destroying it, or even killing someone else with it. Throwing it away could have resulted in someone else picking it up and killing others, and killing someone is just as bad as killing Zelda. I only thought of ways that wouldn't hurt me, and that made me selfish of my own life. Such, I was a bit wicked, but not wicked enough. Since the dagger was the same evil at me, but stronger, it over powered me.  
  
"But not now. I now will place no one at risk but myself to do what's right. My heart is good, and therefore I have more power. I hate to disappoint you, but there is something that can destroy the dagger, and that is my heart." Taking one last deep breath, and with a very frightened feeling, Rosemarie plunged the dagger into her heart. She fell to her knees as the pain hit her like a flood of water. Her blood seeped through her dress onto her hand. Gannondorf shrieked as his body began to fall apart. Shadow, panicking at seeing his master fade away, shrunk into the darkness. Gannondorf howled with pain as light filtered through his body, ripping him in half.  
  
"YOU WILL PAY......................................." With another long scream, he disappeared. It would have all seemed a dream, except for Rosemarie leaning over on the floor.  
  
"Sorry.........Zelda.........Link........." she muttered with all the voice she had left. She squeezed her eyes shut and fell over. The pain had still not subsided. It grew worse with every second. Her hand over her breast felt blood drip down to the floor beside her. Rosemarie took one last look around her. The sky outside, which had been a bit overcast, now glistened in the afternoon sun. Rosemarie knew the evil that threatened Zelda was gone. With a smile, she let the darkness take her..................................... 


	22. Bride

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, just Rosemarie. But since she's dead, I guess it doesn't really matter anymore.  
  
Chapter 21: Bride  
  
"You look beautiful, your Highness," a maid said as she finished adjusting the veil on Zelda's head. Zelda gazed at herself in the mirror. She was in a white, silk wedding gown with pale pink flowers lining the hem. Her bodice was sparkling with real diamonds that were shaped in a paisley pattern. The veil was sheer white, with rose-needlework with light pink thread. Zelda's hair had been put up in a braided bun, a style similar to that of Rosemarie's.  
  
"Thank you, Myla, but I'm so nervous!" Zelda exclaimed. "What if I screw up? What if I trip? What if I say the wrong thing at the-,"  
  
"You'll be fine, your Highness. Just keep calm and do what your heart tells you."  
  
"You're right, Myla, I can't be all nervous. After all, that's Rosemarie's job. She's probably more nervous than ever. I hope she doesn't trip on her dress as she's following me. She tends to do that a lot." The maid chuckled as she started to clear up the dresser. Just then, the door opened and Link walked in. He was wearing a milk white tunic suit. With a small gasp, the maid stood in front of Zelda.  
  
"Sir! You're not supposed to see the bride yet! Princess, veil!" Zelda had leaned forward to check on her eye make-up, and she quickly snapped down the veil.  
  
"My bad!" Link chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Also, I had to ask her a question........."  
  
"Nice try," said the maid. "You can ask the question from outside. Now shoo!" Link mumbled something under his breath and stood outside the door. Zelda eyed the maid and they both giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Link asked from outside the door. The two girls just laughed even louder. Link muttered impatiently.  
  
"Anyways, what was your question, Link?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you if you saw Rosemarie. Is she still in her room? She's taking an awful lot of time to get ready."  
  
"I don't know. Let's both check on her."  
  
"But.........Princess?"  
  
"It's okay, Myla. He's already seen me Goddesses-know-how many times. Let's go." Myla bobbed a quick curtsey and Zelda left the room. Taking Link's hand, the two of them headed to the staircase.  
  
.........  
  
"Excuse me, Ronald, which in your opinion is better, the sword or the shield?"  
  
"I do not know, your Majesty."  
  
"Come on, just tell me your opinion."  
  
"Honey, stop bothering the servants!"  
  
"I have to know their opinion!" The king turned around and faced his wife. The servant took his chance and got away. The queen glared at the king.  
  
"It's over, Dear. Forget it. I won and you lost."  
  
"WELL! Three-quarters of the servants like the sword better so HA!"  
  
"They are just trying to please you. What did you do, hang the ones who opposed you?"  
  
"No.........I just yelled at them."  
  
"Honey! Stop being such a spoilsport!"  
  
"Don't you realize people only say that when they win!" The queen sighed and took her quarreling husband by the arm. He still kept on going about people losing and winning arguments. Finally, the queen quieted him down.  
  
"Say what, how about we go up and get Rosemarie. She liked the sword too, remember? But she, unlike YOU, actually admitted defeat. Come on now, you can use an example to look at."  
  
"Humph!"  
  
"COME ON!!"  
  
.........  
  
Zelda and Link laughed as they approached Rosemarie's room. They met Link's parents, who were fighting, as usual, about the sword and shield problem. The king kept arguing that the sword was definitely better, and the queen tried to do everything she could to quiet him down.  
  
"Honey! Look, we're at Rosemarie's room already. Put a cork in your mouth." The king pouted and crossed his arms. Zelda giggled and knocked on the door.  
  
"Rosemarie, are you still in there?" The three royals and the royal-to-be waited for a few seconds. After getting no response, Zelda knocked again.  
  
"Rosemarie! Goddesses to Rosemarie! Are you in there? For Nayru's sake, say something!" There was no reply.  
  
"Maybe she already went downstairs," the king suggested.  
  
"That's the one sensible thing you've said all afternoon," the queen remarked. Link sighed and tried the doorknob. To his surprise, it opened. Link opened it wider and stepped inside the room. He yelled and quickly closed the door.  
  
"What?" Zelda asked. "Was she changing or something?" Link stood frozen at the door, shock written all over his face.  
  
"Zel.........maybe you should wait here. Mom, stay with her. Dad, take a peak and tell me if you see what I see." Confused, the queen and Zelda backed up a few paces. The king gave a curious glance at his son, and peeked inside. One second later, he came back out with a horrified expression.  
  
"LINK!! That can't be!"  
  
"I know! Is it a joke?" Zelda couldn't suppress her curiosity any longer.  
  
"Oh guys, I know you're kidding!" She went ahead and pushed open the door, the queen right next to her. Upon seeing the inside of the room, the two women screamed and clung onto each other.  
  
"NO! ROSEMARIE!! NOOO!!!!" Zelda tried to advance closer but the queen and king tried to keep her back. From there it was all pandemonium. Zelda, sobbing furiously, was struggling with the two royals to get out of their grasp. Link rushed back and called on servants. Even they were shocked at finding Rosemarie lying dead in a pool of her own blood, a dagger through her heart. They all rushed around in panic trying to understand who and what did such a thing as that. None of them could imagine something this terrible happening under the heavy security.  
  
"Do you have any idea who did this?" inquired the king, turning to his son. Link stood silent for a few moments. The rush of servants and soldiers all stopped and they turned to him. Link took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes........." he finally said. Everyone in the room gasped and started murmuring excitedly, but the king's raised hand stopped them  
  
"You know?" the queen asked. Even Zelda was surprised. She used the back of her long, white sleeve to dry her eyes, but more tears fell.  
  
"Yes," Link said, in a whisper as if he was trying to hold back his own tears. "I had a dream a few nights ago that showed a bunch of daggers everywhere. At the end, I saw Rosemarie.........and she was killed by herself. She was the one who committed suicide."  
  
"Suicide? But why?" Zelda asked, crying.  
  
"She was trying to save you, Zel! She explained to me in the dream that someone was after Zel, someone with red eyes........."  
  
"Gannondorf!" Zelda suddenly cried out. The king and queen gasped, and the servants whispered in fright.  
  
"You know of him?" the king asked.  
  
"Not really," Zelda admitted through sobs. "I had a dream too, and there was this guy named Shadow who told me that I had some 'Triforce essence' or something inside me. He told me that his master, Gannondorf, was after me. That name was so creepy that it stuck with me. I know nothing of him. Do you?"  
  
"Gannondorf was one of the most dangerous dark wizards to ever step a foot in Hyrule," the queen explained. "Back then, it was dark times. Poverty.........death......... confusion. Every time you talked to someone, you felt paranoid for no obvious reason. Everything you did was shrouded in mystery and fear. It was like you didn't trust yourself. Well, that was until the Hero of Time came."  
  
"Hero of Time?" Link asked. "Isn't that who I'm........."  
  
".........Named after, yes. He was the legendary hero who destroyed Gannondorf and married the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda." Everyone looked over at Zelda, who faintly smiled. "But their life was also written in tragedy."  
  
"So......... Gannondorf came back and he tried to kill Zelda?" Link queried. "But how did Rosemarie come to get anything? How did she get caught up in this?"  
  
"I don't know, Link, and I suppose we never will. Now, take Zelda to her room and we have to figure out this mess." Link nodded and took Zelda, who buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and led her out of the room.  
  
"I can't believe it!" she cried. "Rosemarie dead! She was my best friend!!" Link nodded and rested his head on hers.  
  
"Come one, Zel. Rosemarie risked her life so we can be happy. We can mourn her death, but we have to remember that she wants us to be happy. For her sake, let's be happy." Zelda nodded, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I want to be alone........." Zelda walked off, leaving Link in the hallway.  
  
.........  
  
Later that night, Zelda was leaning back against the wall in Link's bed. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about that afternoon. Still, thoughts of it poured back into her mind. After Rosemarie's death, her mom and sister were informed. They had been totally devastated. Wildflower did not get the full meaning of it all. She knew her sister was dead, but not that she would never come back however hard anyone tried. As Rosemarie was her mom's first child, it was unbearably painful for her. Rosemarie's mom and Zelda had looked to each other for support, since both had shared the same type of bond. Zelda had even gone to visit Rosemarie's house.  
  
Now, Zelda was back in Link's room, leaning back on the bedpost against the wall. She was still wearing the bride's gown she was too distressed to take off. In her hands, she held Rosemarie's diary. Rosemarie's mother had given it to her so she could always remember her friendship. Zelda read the whole thing in tears. Rosemarie had so many dreams that were shattered, not only by her death, but also by the fact that Link chose Zelda to marry. Zelda flipped again to the last few pages, where the story ended. To her surprise, she found that there was another page at the end that she had overlooked. Casually flipping to it, she read it.  
  
"Can you believe it? I got this book from the library that I never quite finished reading. It's about Princess Zelda of the past. I couldn't believe it, but it says that Zelda died giving birth to her daughter, and Link committed suicide. How can someone as sensible as him commit suicide? Did he really love Zelda that much? Well, the Link of the present really loves Zelda too. Doesn't he realize I love him too? As far as I gather from the past, the Rosemarie back then supposedly disappeared or died. I have no clue, except know that someone back then had my name. I wonder if she looked like me........."  
  
Zelda closed the book and hugged it. She remembered her dream. /So is that what I saw? Link committing suicide in the past? Is that what it was? Or was it Link in the future? / Zelda slid off the bed and proceeded to leave the room. Even though she had no idea where she was going, she found herself inexplicably drawn to the room Rosemarie was temporarily laid in. She opened the door, bracing herself. Rosemarie was lying on the bed, hands over her stomach with the dagger placed over her breast. Zelda fought the urge to cry as she rushed over to her.  
  
"Why did you do this, Rosemarie? Why did you leave me like this? You know I need you most now, of all times. Why?" Zelda kneeled down next to the bed and glanced at the dagger.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I bet that's what you had in your bundle that day. Was that why you wanted to run away? Oh, I have so many questions! Why couldn't you just answer them?" Zelda broke out sobbing, her head down on the bed. She knew Rosemarie wasn't listening. She lay straight, with her eyes closed. A child could have thought she was sleeping. Zelda looked up, her eyes stained with tears.  
  
"You told me in your diary that my ancestor died. Do you think that was meant to be? Were you meant to die? And if that, I would be too. I can't live without you Rosemarie. I don't care what you do. I think it's unfair. Life is unfair, and I don't want it to be that way. The Goddesses have revealed that our story is meant to be repeated, and if that is so, then I shall not hold back on my end." Zelda got up and wiped her tears. She took the dagger and walked over to the only window. The moonlight filtered in and made her skin glow. Zelda looked out at the scenery.  
  
"The past is meant to be repeated, for it is the present now. Rosemarie has fulfilled her end, and now it's my turn. I cannot change what the Goddesses have decided. Whether by good or evil it will happen, and I'd rather I'd face it myself for good deeds than have some evil come and make it happen. Sorry Link, but I can't be with you. Neither Rosemarie nor I was destined for you. Sorry..." Zelda choked back tears as she put the dagger to her heart. Clenching her eyes shut, she thrust it in. 


	23. Broken Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.  
  
Chapter 22: Broken Promise  
  
Link sighed as he leaned against the banister. Night had fallen quickly and Zelda had shut herself up in his room. He absentmindedly pulled at the buttons on his tunic. He wasn't the only one upset about the canceled wedding. Aryll was equally upset, since it was also her wedding day. She was sitting on one of the soft couches in the parlor, watching Link mope.  
  
"Link!" she called. He looked up with a weak smile as he went toward her.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I just wanted to know... maybe I shouldn't ask... but I can't stand the thought of Rosemarie committing suicide... I remember her at the ball. She was so happy and stuff. What happened?" Link sighed as he sat down next to his sister.  
  
"Well, I am not exactly sure, but I'll tell you the most I know. Well, you see, there once was this man named Gannondorf."  
  
"I think I remember Mother telling us about him. He wanted to take over Hyrule a few centuries or something ago. Back then, when the legendary Hero of Time slew him. I know, I remember."  
  
"Anyway, I don't know what happened but apparently when the Hero of Time killed him, he didn't die. He came back now and was trying to kill Zel. He must've gone through Rosemarie first, because she managed to stop him. But, she had to sacrifice her own life to do it."  
  
"That's awful! What happened to Gannondorf?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he was here. Maybe he wasn't. I can guess he probably went into hiding, now that his plan didn't work. He might appear again, a while later. We have to be ready."  
  
"Oh......... but there's still something I don't get. How would Rosemarie's sacrifice be able to save Zelda?"  
  
"From what Zelda told me before she shut herself away was that a mysterious figure in her dream told her that she had some essence of the Triforce within her, and a special dagger was able to draw it out. I pieced together that the dagger Rosemarie had was able to do that if it stabbed her. But, Rosemarie... maybe she stole it and couldn't destroy it. In the end, she had to kill herself. Maybe that destroyed its power. I don't know. We had it tested, but it didn't show any source of power. It was just a simple old dagger. If there was any spell on it, Rosemarie's sacrifice must have countered it." Link felt silent. He felt better by getting all that out, but deep inside he still loved Rosemarie. It was hard to talk about her death.  
  
"Oh..." Aryll trailed off. She put an arm around her brother and they both sat there.  
  
"I can't believe she's gone..." Link whispered. Aryll nodded. After a few minutes, Aryll looked over at her brother.  
  
"I want you to promise me something," she said. Link shrugged. "Will you promise that you will always be with me, forever. Promise that you, Zelda, Marth, and I will always be a family and no one will ever leave anybody, and no one will ever make us either."  
  
"I promise. Now, let's go to sleep."  
  
"Wait, first let's go up and make Zelda promise too."  
  
"Okay."  
  
.........  
  
A few minutes later, the pair went up to Link's room, where Zelda was staying. Link knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey, Zel. May I come in?" The two waited as no response came. "Zel?" Link carefully opened the door. He peered inside and found that the room was empty.  
  
"That's strange," he remarked, opening the door further. He and Aryll ventured into the room. Link went over and checked the closet while Aryll went right to the bed. She picked up the diary that lay on it and opened to the first page.  
  
" 'Saved by a Prince'? What kind of story is this?" She flipped a few pages. Link smiled slightly as he saw the diary. "Hey, Link! It has your name in it."  
  
"I know," he said, walking over to her. "It was Rosemarie's diary. She wrote a story about me rescuing her. I thought it was really good. She was always talented..." Link broke off, trying to force back the lump in his throat.  
  
"So where's Zelda?" Aryll asked. Link looked around as if he expected her to come out of the wall at any moment.  
  
"I don't know. Let's ask." The two hurried out of the room and down the stairs. After running through a couple of hallways, they emerged into the main ballroom. The wedding decorations were being taken down, since the two weddings were postponed till after the funeral. They saw the king and queen near one of the doorways.  
  
"Mother!" Aryll called. "Have you seen Zelda?" The king and queen looked at each other.  
  
"No," the queen replied. "Not since this afternoon. I don't even think she came down for dinner. Link, you told me she was in your room."  
  
"That's what I thought," Link said. "But she's not there any more." The king and queen glanced at each other again.  
  
"That's strange," the king noted. "How could she disappear like that? Did you search for her?"  
  
"Not really," Link admitted. "We looked in my room and then came straight down here."  
  
"Well, she could have gone to see... Rosemarie," the queen said.  
  
"Yes. She could have. We should check just in case," decided the king.  
  
"I'll come with you, my dear."  
  
.........  
  
After a few more minutes, the four royals hurried to the room where Rosemarie had been found dead. Link held up his hand to knock, but found that his hand wouldn't budge.  
  
"This is just like last time," he muttered, only loud enough for the other three to here. "Last Time... that name has so many meanings. I remember when that name was reserved for the time Rosemarie tripped..." Silence followed. An uneasy feeling came upon the four royals.  
  
"Let's just open the door," Aryll said nervously. Link nodded, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. He grasped the doorknob and thrust the door open. His eyes widened and his knees buckled. The king and queen cried out in horror, while Aryll was stuck motionless with shock. The four of them looked upon the floor where Zelda lay, a dagger stabbed into her heart and a pool of blood around her. None of them spoke.  
  
Finally, Aryll crouched next to the kneeling Link and buried her head in his shoulder. He could hear her sobbing. He was crying too, tears rolling down his cheeks. Link tried to wipe his eyes with his sleeve, but his arm just stopped over his eyes. The queen grasped her husband's arm very tightly, but the two of them were too surprised to notice. Two serving maids passed by the doorway. They backtracked to see what was going on.  
  
"What in Din's name... OH! Your highness! What happened?"  
  
"Get the guards, Myla, and hurry!"  
  
.........  
  
"WHY? WHY? WHY?" Link yelled, pacing his room. The grief- stricken king and queen watched him as they calmed Aryll down. Tears rushed down Link's face in frenzy, but he was too angry to notice.  
  
"WHY?" he stopped pacing, crossing his arms over his chest and put his head down. He squeezed his eyes shut. Aryll rubbed her eyes frantically. The four royals looked at each other. They were not the only ones who were sad. The whole of Hyrule had heard about the death of both girls by this time and they were all mourning. None mourned more than Link, who had lost both of his loves on the same day. Yesterday seemed so far away, with the two girls in his arms as they patrolled the castle. Now, his heart felt empty.  
  
"Link..." Aryll said softly, her voice all shaky from crying. She shrugged off her mother's arms and walked over to her brother, putting an arm around his waist. Link wiggled out of her arm and swiftly walked to the door. He flung it open.  
  
"The promise..." Aryll reminded weakly. Link whipped around.  
  
"Zelda broke her end of the promise! Now both she and Rosemarie are gone! The promise is no good, Aryll. I'm sorry. I can't abide by it." Link walked off. Aryll stood in the middle of the room, looking after him.  
  
.........  
  
Link didn't know where he was going for sure. He remembered leaving his room, and all of a sudden he was in front of Rosemarie's. With a sigh, he opened the door. The two girls he had treasured most lay upon the bed. The dagger had been placed between them. Link took it and walked over to the window.  
  
"It was all happy then..." Link thought. "When I first met them. Why is it that everything had to end so tragically? So what if the evil is stopped? The evil has claimed both of my friends. Why is life so unfair?" Link looked outside into the night sky. The moon shone brightly in the cloudless sky. For a moment, Link felt a sense of fear wash over him.  
  
"The three of us were never meant to be. I'm sorry, Aryll, that I broke your promise, but I cannot stay on this Earth without them." Link closed his eyes and positioned the dagger over his heart. He closed his eyes and thrust the dagger into his body.  
  
Pain swept through him like fire. His heart burned. He fell to his knees as the world around him started to blur and fade. Once in a while, his vision would clear, and then fade again. All the while, the pain increased until Link had to fall over. Finally, the world grew dark.......................................................................................  
  
..............................................................................  
  
Me: SOB!!! I JUST KILLED LINK!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Saria, Malon, Ruto, and Zelda: HOW COULD YOU?  
  
Me: WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.  
  
Din, Farore, and Nayru: Oh, suck it up! He's still alive, jeez!  
  
Me: What?  
  
Link: I'm still alive. Remember, this is just a story we are acting out!  
  
Me: Really? Then tell me, how did you get the dagger to look like it really was inside your body.  
  
Link: Nope, can't tell. Movie producer's secret.  
  
Me: This ain't a movie! Ohhhhhh, forget trying to reason with them.  
  
Anywayz, that's the last real chapter in the story. It kind of ended like something else should happen, but then again, the prologue ended like this for Rosemarie. There's still an epilogue, but since that's going to be pretty long, I'll just include all the thanks in this chapter.  
  
First, I want to thank Long Fangs because she kind of helped the sadness in the prologue and gave me the idea of how to kill Rosemarie... not that I wanted to. Plus, she had to bear listening to all my ideas for this story at our lunch table! Thank you!  
  
Next, my thanks go out to Ani1, the first reviewer of this story!! Yay!  
  
Finally, my thanks go out to all my other reviewers. I would list you all if there weren't so many. You guys really supported me. After all, this story was originally only going to be one chapter long and it had only two reviews. I am so grateful. And also to the people who put this story on their favorites and me as their favorite author! Thank you!  
  
Oh, I can't forget to thank Link, Zelda, Aryll, Marth, Wildflower, Rosemarie, and all their parents for being in my story!! Big round of applause for a job well done!  
  
Now, there's only the epilogue left so stay tuned! Review! 


	24. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. You would think after making a story this long they would let me...  
  
Epilogue: The Cycle of History  
  
A bright blue Lexus convertible drove up and parked in front of Hyrule Senior High. One of its occupants, a tall, slender, golden-haired girl got out. She was unlike the majority of sixteen-year old juniors at this school. She was shy and quiet, with her head in books the majority of her time. She lived with a mom and dad in a two-story house in the quiet neighborhood known as Hyrule Market Town. Of course, it wasn't a market or a town, but it was part of the country of Hyrule. Now a democracy, it still got its roots from the legendary kingdom of Hyrule, which had quite a history.  
  
The second occupant of the convertible was in fact the owner. Unlike her best friend, this girl was much more outgoing and daring. She was just as tall and slender, with raven-black hair. Her family was split, however. Her mom lived with her along with a perky, annoying brat of a stepsister. Her father had left for parts unknown. Regardless, the second girl was still a happy-go-lucky teenager in Hyrule.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Rosemarie!" a couple of girls called to the raven-haired girl. She smiled back.  
  
"Thanks Saria, Malon! See you in first!" Rosemarie stood up on her seat. Sitting on the back, she swung her legs over the door instead of bothering to open it. Once outside, she reached back in to grab her purse and schoolbag. The golden-haired girl simply chuckled lightly.  
  
"There's a reason the door is there," she said.  
  
"Oh don't worry, Zelda. It's much more fun to swing over and jump. It looks much more... stylish."  
  
"Watch out, we all know you're a klutz." Rosemarie playfully shoved her friend.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Zelda shook her head and slipped her arms into the straps in her backpack. It was light pink, just like her mock-turtleneck tee. To match that, she was wearing a knee length red skirt. White sandals adorned her feet. Rosemarie slung her own black mesh backpack over her right shoulder. She was into style and looking up-to-date. She had on dark jeans, with a belt of metal chains encircling her slim waist a few times over. To go with that, she had on a bright blue tank top with a silver netting sweater. Black boots completed her outfit.  
  
"Let's hurry!" The two girls skipped to the building. A half hour still remained before school officially started again. This was the time the students all hung around the pond in the center of the area, the school surrounding it. It was a time for laughter, music, and talking... oh, and a chance for Rosemarie to finish her homework.  
  
"You left math?" Zelda asked incredulously as Rosemarie situated herself on the concrete bench nearest to the pond. Rosemarie nodded with a foolish smile as she hurried for paper and pencil, taking out her math textbook at the same time.  
  
"There was a party at Mido's!" Rosemarie complained. "Half the Juniors were there! I couldn't miss it!" Zelda shook her head.  
  
"Rose, those parties are dangerous! What if someone fools you into taking illegal drugs! Or some guy decides to... not respect your space..." Rosemarie laughed.  
  
"Oh come on Zel... parties weren't thrown for everyone to stay at home. You take way too much time to read and study. Chill out once in a while." Zelda gave her friend a scowl.  
  
"A millennium will pass before I decide to go within a foot of alcohol, tobacco, marijuana, heroin, or any other drug..."  
  
"Zel... Yo necesito completar mi tarea!"  
  
"Oh! Fine, finish your homework..." Rosemarie sighed and quickly began to scribble down answers to her homework. Zelda took out a book from her backpack and began reading.  
  
After fifteen minutes, Rosemarie slumped over her homework. "Too hard," she moaned. Zelda shook her head.  
  
"You are in Pre-Calculus because...?"  
  
"Give it a rest! Help me! This problem says..." Zelda was just about to point out the answer when a black limousine pulled up in front of the school. Zelda narrowed her eyes at the new car.  
  
"Rose, would you look at that?" Rosemarie looked up. She squinted at the limo's license plate number. With a squeal, she stood up, clutching her homework to her chest.  
  
"It's... the president's car!"  
  
"What?" Zelda cried.  
  
"See... the license plate says 'Ocarina'. Remember, the president said on TV that his son had made him put that?" The President of Hyrule was Link. He was a descendant, supposedly, of the famous Hero of Time. His son was named Link as well, and he was the one boy every single teenage girl wanted to marry.  
  
No one really cared for fame; that was not their reason to marry him. The real reason was his looks, mainly, and personality. Link could have beaten every boy ten times over in a hotness contest, even Marth of the nearby country of Emblem. Plus, he was the nicest kid anyone could come across. Ask all the old grandmas in the country, who all so desired to pinch his cheek and tell him what a sweet little boy he was. Little was not exactly the word to describe him. Link was a little below six feet tall, with a strongly built body. He was not little in age either... being seventeen and all.  
  
Now, as the limo pulled closer to the school, the back window of the limo pulled down. Who better to stick his face out the window than Link Jr. himself?  
  
"Oh...my...GOSH!!" Before Rosemarie could move, twenty other girls surrounded the limo. Link waved to them all as he got out. Rosemarie hurriedly joined the increasing crowd. Zelda sighed and muttered something about "flirts". Still, she eventually took her place next to Rosemarie, calmly smoothing her skirt.  
  
"Hello," Link greeted. "So, how's school?" The girls immediately started responding without regard to the others who were also talking. Link pretended to understand, even though he only caught a few words, like "well" or "okay".  
  
"It's fine..." Rosemarie said in a very depressed tone. Since she was the only one not acting like the whole world was listening to her, Link could actually understand.  
  
"Only fine?" he asked. The others stopped speaking and looked around to see whom he was responding to. "I'm talking to you...um... the one behind... yeah, you." Rosemarie pointed to herself with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"M-m-me? Oh...uh...oh...yeah, yeah. Only...only fine." Rosemarie bit her tongue and hoped he didn't hear her stutter.  
  
"Why?" Rosemarie's short relief quickly ended. However much she would really like to strike a conversation with him... he was so hot it was hard to string two words together.  
  
"Oh...well...the...you...I...um... it's..." Rosemarie couldn't form words.  
  
"She's just unhappy her parents won't let her do AIM during school days," Zelda said smoothly. Rosemarie envied her calm composure.  
  
"Oh... I see. That's just like me. Sometimes I hate my mom..."  
  
"Me too!" said a few other girls.  
  
"I see... but there are special days. Like, I normally would be allowed to do it on my birthday week..."  
  
"Today's Rosemarie's birthday," a girl randomly chimed in, pointing to Rosemarie. / Just when I think the spotlight's gone it comes back.../  
  
"Oh!" Link smiled. "Well... happy birthday!" Rosemarie blushed real, REAL red.  
  
"Oh... uh..." / What was that word...? The one you use when someone tells you something you like... the word to thank them... oh, right! / "Thanks!" Link nodded his head slightly.  
  
"Well, it looks like your teachers are getting mad at the fact that I'm stalling you... so, bye!" The girls moaned. Link shrugged. "I'll come back later, but you guys have to get to class." With a few shoulder slumps and groans, most of the girls trudged back to get their backpacks. Rosemarie waved and tried to leave, but Link caught her hand. Rosemarie froze.  
  
"Hey. Okay, I want to give you something. Promise not to laugh?" Rosemarie nodded, not even daring to turn around and look at his face. Zelda had already left. It was just the two of them in the space, even though a few people were around the pond, trying not to notice Link or else they would be attracted to go back.  
  
"Okay... I want to give you my AIM screen name. Promise you won't give it to anyone else? I don't want a million people IM-ing me."  
  
"Uh... yeah... uh... why... me?"  
  
"You're interesting." Rosemarie was glad Link couldn't see her face. She was blushing crazy. "Okay, well, my sister made it up one Halloween when I was wearing this red tunic thing. It's IAmHotInMyRedTunic." Rosemarie sniggered, trying to suppress her laughter. "I know, I know... it's weird. What's yours?"  
  
"Uh..." Rosemarie gulped. Hers was ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot. She couldn't give that to him!! "It's...um...it's...um...um...I forgot! It's funny cause no one really talks to me besides Zelda... and so I don't talk much.........Hehehehe." Link shrugged.  
  
"The only one you talk to is... Zelda?"  
  
"Yeah... she's the golden haired girl that was next to me... the one in the skirt?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, you have to go!"  
  
"Right! Catch you later!" Rosemarie was relieved when he finally let go of her hand. The good feeling vanished when she looked at her watch. Five minutes to class! Rosemarie scampered to her stuff.  
  
She managed to get to class with one second before the bell, sitting in her seat. Math was first. Her teacher, Miss Strumpet, was pretty, young, but proper. She came into class quickly with her noisy high heels, glasses on her sharp nose.  
  
"Good morning class," she said in her droning voice. "First off, we'll check our homework-," A thump of textbooks stopped her. Rosemarie had dropped them. In her hand, she held the homework she had barely started.  
  
/Oh...no.../  
  
............  
  
It was time for lunch. Zelda took her lunch bag and waited near the side of the pond she usually waited near. Rosemarie wouldn't arrive today; she had a lunch detention for some odd reason that was apparently too embarrassing to shout out in the middle of the hallway. Zelda mused it was probably because she didn't finish her homework. She couldn't be sure.  
  
"Are you Zelda?" Zelda whirled around and Link ducked to escape her flying hair.  
  
"Oh Holy Farore! Sorry!"  
  
"That's okay. Are you Zelda? Rosemarie's friend?"  
  
"Yes." Zelda smiled. She was lucky she didn't stutter or trip or anything when she talked to a really handsome, cute guy.  
  
"Listen... I gave Rosemarie my little AIM screen name thing, but she said she forgot hers since she doesn't talk to many people. Can you give it to me?"  
  
"She doesn't talk to many people? Is she going insane? She has twenty plus people on her buddy list. But anyway, of course I'll give it to you! It's ILove... um, actually, it might be a bit personal..."  
  
"I don't know her to know what she loves, or who."  
  
"You'll know this one."  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"Yes you will. It's really obviously. Who does every single girl in Hyrule like?"  
  
"The single luckiest guy in the world."  
  
"You."  
  
"Oh... man, I guessed wrong, cause I am not lucky."  
  
"Yes you are! You're the president's son! You get to live in the Mansion, go everywhere in limos, and everyone knows you."  
  
"Yeah, well... so that's her screen name..."  
  
"Sort of. It's ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot." Link chuckled.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah... NO! I mean, yes I think you're a cool guy and all and you are hot but... you know... that's her screen name." Zelda was stumbling a bit as she got to the end of the sentence. Luckily, Rosemarie wasn't in her shoes.  
  
"Well, thanks. I have to go."  
  
"Um, bye Link."  
  
.........  
  
The weekend came faster than Rosemarie could expect. Luckily, her mom didn't kill her for the lunch detention. Rosemarie was lucky. Her mom had been divorced a few years ago and ever since then, she was never in a calm mood except in the evenings.  
  
After saying a quick good-bye to Zelda, Rosemarie hopped on the bus that took her home. As soon as she arrived at her house, she hastily dropped her bag on the couch and slid into her computer chair. As usual, she went into her AIM account first. Then, she went to do other small chores before officially settling down into the computer.  
  
When she came back an hour later, none of her friends were on. Rosemarie sighed. It took longer on Fridays. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. She quickly added "IAmHotInMyRedTunic" to her Buddy List. Her heart flew up to her throat when she realized he was on. /Should I IM him? No, not with this screen name./ Rosemarie remembered she had to take a shower. Turning the speakers on full blast so she could hear the bell of an IM box, she left for the bathroom.  
  
.........  
  
Link logged unto his AIM account and added Rosemarie to his buddy list. Sure enough, she was there. He ruminated over whether he should IM her or not. Finally, after flipping a coin, he decided to IM Rosemarie.  
  
.........  
  
Rosemarie grimaced as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had tied a towel around her wet hair, but still stray strands hung around everywhere. Water was dripping down her shoulders uncomfortably. Sighing, she finished toweling herself off and wrapped the towel around herself. She left the bathroom to get her clothes just as a loud bell rang from her computer, nearly making her trip. Someone had IM- ed her. She looked at the name and nearly screamed.  
  
/How did he get my screen name?/ She was stuck now, she had to talk...Sitting down as carefully as she could in her fingertip-length towel, she started typing.  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Hey Rose, are you there?  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Um... hi?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Hey...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Hey...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Hey...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Hey...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Hey...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Hey...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Hey...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Hey...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Hey...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Hey...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Hey...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Hey...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Hey...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Hey...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Hey...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Hey...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Hey...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Hey...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Hey...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Hey...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Hey...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Hey...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Hey...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Hey...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Hey...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Hey...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Hey...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Hey...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Okay, we ought to stop.  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Yeah...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: So... nice sn...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Are you there? It's been five minutes you haven't replied.  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Rose?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Sry! Did I say somethin wrong...?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Plz, Rose, talk! I promise I won't mention it again!  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Who gave you my sn?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Zelda, was that her name?  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Zelda? ZELDA?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Yeah...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: I shall kill her...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Don't... she's too pretty... prettier than you...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Okay... come back here!  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Rose... this is not funny!  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: I didn't mean it! You're pretty! You are!  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Ok... but...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Do you want me to mention the sn thing again?  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Ok, fine, I'll talk.  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: So... wut r u doin?  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Sittin, chattin, duh! lol.  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: ok...so...wut were u doin?  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Showering... im not even dressed yet.  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Ur naked?  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: NO! of course not! Idiot!  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: sry!  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: I'm in a towel...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Just a towel?  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Just a towel...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: U there?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Sry, tryin to picture u in a towel...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Y?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Girls are sexy in towels... r u?  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Um...........................................  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Jk! Jk! Ok, really I didn't meant that... I mean the first part  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: I don't expect u to answer that...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: but it is true.................................................  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: LOL  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: LOL  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: LOL  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: LOL  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: LOL  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: LOL  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: LOL  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: LOL  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: LOL  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: LOL  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: LOL  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: LOL  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: LOL  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: LOL  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: LOL  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: LOL  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: LOL  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: LOL  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: LOL  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: LOL  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: LOL  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: LOL  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: LOL  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: LOL  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Okay... we ought to stop now...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Anyway... wut else to say?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: So............. Um.............  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Well?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: So............. Um.............  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Well?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: So............. Um.............  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Well?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: So............. Um.............  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Well?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: So............. Um.............  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Well?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: So............. Um.............  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Well?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: So............. Um.............  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Well?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: So............. Um.............  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Well?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: So............. Um.............  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Well?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: So............. Um.............  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Well?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: So............. Um.............  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Well?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: So............. Um.............  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Well?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: So............. Um.............  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Well?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Hehehehe, how come we're alwayz doin that?  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Don't kno...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Wut color towel r u in?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Stop giving me the silent treatment...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Red...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: That's a pretty color...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: I hafta go...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Ok... bye...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Bye...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Ok... bye...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Bye...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Ok... bye...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Bye...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Ok... bye...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Bye...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Ok... bye...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Bye...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Ok... bye...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Bye...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Ok... bye...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Bye...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Ok... bye...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Bye...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Ok... bye...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Bye...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Ok... bye...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Bye...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Ok... bye...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Bye...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Ok... bye...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Bye...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Ok... bye...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Bye...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Ok... bye...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Bye...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: R u gonna get off?  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: u get off first!  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: u!  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: u!  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: u!  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: u!  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: u!  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: u!  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: u!  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: u!  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: u!  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: u!  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: u!  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: u!  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: u!  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: u!  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: u!  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: u!  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: u!  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: u!  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: u!  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: u!  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: u!  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: u!  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: Seriously... get off...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: You get off...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: get off!  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Get...off...  
  
ILoveLinkCauseHeIsFrigginHot: We're gonna be here forever...  
  
IAmHotInMyRedTunic: Tell me about it...  
  
............  
  
That Monday, Rosemarie returned to school with a heavy feeling. She hated it when the weekend was over. Plus, her birthday was over too. She was taking many honors classes and her weekday workload was always pushing her button.  
  
However, today she was mad. Zelda hadn't been on AIM or available by phone all weekend. Rosemarie desperately needed to talk to her about Link and the conversation. Luckily today, Rosemarie spotted her not far from the edge of the pond.  
  
"ZEL!" Rosemarie called, hurrying down the grassy hill. She was wearing three-inch spike heels and they were not helping her. With a backpack in one arm and the math textbook in the other, she carefully made her way down the precariously slanted side.  
  
"Hey Rose," Zelda greeted with a nervous smile. "Okay, before you rant on about your screen name and why I gave it to Link... he asked for it and I couldn't say no!"  
  
"Oh, I'm all right... I just want to tell you what he said..." Rosemarie positioned herself so she wouldn't fall and opened her math textbook to the page her notebook paper was in. Then, she started writing.  
  
"I have a history exam today so I studied for that instead of doing math......anyways, so... on Friday he told me that girls..." Rosemarie trailed on and on while trying to stand and do her math homework. Zelda listened intently. However, something else caught her eye. A familiar limousine pulled up to the back of the building, a spot that was barely visible to anyone unless they were already looking at it.  
  
"Rose...I think Link's back..." Rosemarie turned around. She gasped as she saw a tall figure get out of the car, wearing a brown trench coat and a black hat.  
  
"He looks like a detective," Zelda remarked. Rosemarie smiled. The figure made his way down to the pond area and looked around. Finally, he started towards the two girls. When he got near them, he slightly angled his cap.  
  
"Link?"  
  
"Shush!" Link moved closer to them. "I'm wearing this so no one sees me..."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"You guys are so interesting so I thought I'd make some friends that don't walk on four feet... I'm talking about my three dogs, Nayru, Din, and Farore." Both Rosemarie and Zelda giggled.  
  
.........  
  
A black Mercedes drove up to the school and parked. The owner of the car got out as smoothly as possible, unfolding sunglasses from his pocket and wearing them. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and matching sweat pants. His hair was slicked back with gel.  
  
"Let's get moving," he instructed the second occupant of the vehicle. The second man looked just like the first, except darker and shorter. The first man beckoned him and they walked towards the school. The shorter man took out a baseball cap and put it on, pulling the brim over his eyes.  
  
"Now, why are we here Master?" he asked in a raspy voice.  
  
"Shadow, you are always confused..." the first man said in his own demented voice, his eyes scanning the perimeter. "We have been after the same thing for the past two millenniums. Can't you remember anything when you are reborn?"  
  
"No." The first man sighed. He kept walking.  
  
"Well, Shadow. I don't need to fill you in too much. I don't want to waste my breath cause you'll forget after this millennia. Anyway, we are after Zelda. She's the descendant of the Legendary Royal Line. She's got the essence of the Triforce within her."  
  
"I get it, and I think some of it is coming back to me now... yeah..."  
  
"Rosemarie stopped us the last two times, but she won't this time. This time, I, Lord Gannondorf, will not fail." Shadow followed his master as they ducked behind the main building. They looked out into the pond area and found Rosemarie, Zelda, and Link.  
  
"We're back!"  
  
.........  
  
The presence of those two men did not go unnoticed. Rosemarie got an uncanny feeling. She looked around nervously.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Zelda asked. Rosemarie narrowed her eyes. She was sure she saw someone behind that building in front of her.  
  
"Who's that?" she cried, pointing at them. Link whirled around to see. Unfortunately, his coat whipped out and Rosemarie lost her balance. Being the klutz – and her heels – made her topple down the side of the hill. In the process, Link grabbed her arm. The two of them splashed into the pond. Zelda cringed. This was not good.  
  
.........  
  
Rosemarie had to run. She managed to slide into her first period seat just as the bell rang. Her clothes were soaked through, however hard the three of them had tried to dry it.  
  
"Oh well," Rosemarie sighed. She took out her textbooks.  
  
"Hello, class," Miss Strumpet said as she strolled in. "Take out your homework-,"  
  
"NO!" A shout and a thud of books stopped her in mid sentence. Rosemarie took out her soggy homework that was half done. "Not again..."  
  
..........................................................  
  
THE END!! I can't believe this is done! It has taken so long! Thank you to all my reviewers once again for making this possible! You guys can probably see where this story is going. Now, before I go, I just want to say one more thing. After my vacation, I am going to start another Zelda story. It'll be called Legend of Zelda: Jewels of Harmony. It's an action packed romance between Zelda and Link, plus my own character. (My own character is not included in any romance). It does start out as a Malink, but will not end that way. Please look out for it. It should come out August 1st. Thanks, and review! 


End file.
